Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Rush siblings return with the two fave pirates of the century just to find themselves in a bit of trouble with the horrid Blackbeard. With the band together again, can they find a way to the Fountain of Youth and away from death by the evil Captain?
1. Chapter 1

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

Chapter One

Your Fault

"**Why am I here again?"**

"Because we have to save him, Lance. Now keep your voice down."

"No, I know why you and Jack are here, but why am _I _here?" Lance growled.

"Because I'm here, now shut up!" Rena told her brother.

Rena Rush was a young woman in her middle twenties with long and shaggy auburn hair and matching eyes, her left eye holding a cut across her lightly tanned skin. At the height of 5'8' she was dressed in black boots and pants with a long-sleeved, red shirt with a black vest and a red bandanna in her hair. There was a golden chain hanging down the front of her shirt and a few rings and bracelets on her wrists. All her weapons were being held by…someone special.

The man, Lance Rush, beside her was near his thirties with long, thin auburn hair in a ponytail and green eyes. At the height of 6'1' a silver, Knight Chess piece was hanging from his left ear as he wore boots, a pair of brown pants with a white, long-sleeved, ruffled collared shirt with a black, leather jacket.

The two of them were waiting for the plan to begin. They were in the courthouse, surrounded by a bunch of idiots that were shouting to the hanging of the pirate they were here for.

"If this takes too long," Lance shoved another guy off of him and his sister. "I'm going to rip some hair out."

"Quiet! Order!" A man in one of those large, white powdered wigs pounded a gavel. "Quiet!" Rena and Lance watched from the balcony as a man was dragged in with a bag over his head and placed on the pedestal. "Now appearing before the court, the notorious and infamous pirate, pillager, and highwayman…Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The crowd began to jeer as the bag was ripped off, revealing an elder man with graying hair. The siblings shared a smirk.

"I told you, the name's Gibbs!" the elder man cried. "Joshamee Gibbs!" He glanced all around the room. "How many times do I have ta-" He froze when his eyes landed on the Rush siblings. Gibbs would remember those faces anywhere. From the look on his face they knew he had seen them and Rena decided to give him a wink and blow a kiss. Gibbs opened his mouth to call out to them but the man cut him off.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Presiding over these trials, all rise and attend, the Right Honorable Justice Smith!" The crowd began to cheer as a man in a large wig and a red jacket. The other men bowed to him as he sat at the large chair at the head of the room.

Rena smirked as the room all sat down and she leaned forward on the railing before her, her smirk growing wider as the man looked up at the entire room, pulling his glasses down his nose.

"Now," The real Jack Sparrow, in disguise as a judge in red robes and huge powdered wig, asked with a smirk of his own. "What do we have here?"

"Jack?" Gibbs asked before he was hit with a stick from behind and was told to shut up.

"Not necessary," the 'Judge' told the other man. "You were saying?" He asked Gibbs.

"Jack Sparrow is not my name," Gibbs said, holding his shoulder. "My name is Joshamee Gibbs." The crowd all began to shout as Rena rolled her eyes at the idiots around her.

"Is that so?" 'Judge asked, looking at some papers before him. "It says Jack Sparrow here."

"I told 'em," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm not Jack Sparrow, who I would be happy to identify to the court, as well as a few companions, if it would help my case."

"I think that would be a poor defense," the 'Judge' replied. "Unless you want to be bludgeoned again like a harp seal." The crowd roared with laughter as Gibbs gave the man behind him an unwelcoming look. The 'Judge' looked at the men beside him. "The prisoner claims of being innocent of being Jack Sparrow. How do you find?"

"No trial?" A man asked, standing. "But aren't we here to examine the evidence?'

"Foreman, your finding. Guilty?"

"Guilty verdict means he'll hang." The crowd cheered.

"Hang him! String him up!" The woman beside Rena screamed before they quieted again as the 'Judge' turned back to the Foreman.

"Guilty?"

"That's not fair!" Gibbs cried as the crowd cheered some more.

"Shut it!" The 'Judge' told them. "Joshamee Gibbs, the crime of which you've been found guilty of is being innocent of being Jack Sparrow." Gibbs mouth dropped open. "I hereby commute your sentence, and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton-chopped life."

The crowd all began to boo the answer as the 'Judge' stood to leave the courtroom. Rena shared a look with her brother before they turned to leave. She paused for a moment before turning back and shoving that one woman from before over the railing before taking off after her brother and back down the hall.

"So, what now?" Lance asked his sister as they exited to Courthouse.

"We go and grab Gibbs and get the hell outta dodge," Rena looked at her brother like he was an idiot. "Really, we talked about this all day yesterday and some more so this morning. Can't you keep anything in that skull of yours?"

"No, Love, I'm afraid he can't." A voice behind them answered instead.

The siblings whipped around; Rena with a smile and Lance with half a smirk.

"Good job, Jack." She told the man who was now in his normal clothes.

Jack wore long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist. On Jack's back was a long brown coat, a faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-colored back area and a torn white undershirt made up the rest of the ensemble. The left cuff of the undershirt was ripped, and it was through this hole that Jack slipped his left hand. A red bandanna was always wrapped around his head, complemented by a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads draped over his forehead. Jack's first belt was too long for his waist and so was tied to fit his frame. On this belt he attached some odd new additions; a chicken foot, two small different pieces of animal pelt, one longer than the other, and two small trinkets.

Jack's distinctive look was accentuated by dreadlocked dark brown to black hair and a goatee beard. He had a perpetual sore or abrasion on the right side of his chin, next to his goatee that never seems to heal. The first of these two beads, one red and one white, that Jack braided these into his hair. His hair was adorned with all manner of beads and trinkets gathered from all over the world, each one reminding him of a different adventure. Jack's hat was a faded-black tricorne that still served its purpose, despite its aged appearance. Jack wore four rings on his hands. The first of these was a silver skull ring set with a single green emerald which Jack wore on the index finger of his right hand. The second was a silver and jade oriental dragon ring which he wore on his left index finger until he stole his third ring, a gold and amethyst Greco-Roman ring from a woman they once knew as Tia Dalma. Jack then wore this new acquisition on his left index finger and moved the dragon ring to his left thumb. Jack's final ring was a gold onyx Spanish flower ring. Along with the rings, Jack saw fit to tie pieces of worn fabric onto his hand and a shredded wristband on his right wrist. Among the beads and trinkets in his hair, there was a reindeer shin bone hanging off of a single strand. On his arms and chest, there were many scars and gashes, the result of some of his previous adventures.

"Yes, it was a splendid job, wasn't it?" Jack grinned proud of himself as he wrapped an arm around the woman beside him.

"Oh, sure it was," Lance crossed his arms as they made their way to their next set of plans. "No one would have ever thought about that in a hundred years."

"Shut up, Lance. You're just mad because your plan wouldn't have worked." Rena told her brother.

Jack wore a small smile as she listened to the siblings fight. It had gotten worse and worse since they were left on Tortuga but when it all came down to it, the siblings cared very much for each other. Their fighting was just a way of showing it to each other.

"All right now, the two of you," Jack removed his arm from the woman when they reached their destination. "Get inside." The two followed his orders and Jack turned to the front of the trolley where the horse was. "Ta," Jack told the horse as he grabbed his hat off its head as the Rush siblings jumped up into the back of the trolley. Gibbs was thrown in after them and Jack followed shortly after.

"Hell's teeth," Gibbs sighed as he took a look at the three of them. "Now we're all headed for prison."

"Not to worry," Jack assured him. "I've paid off the driver."

"Don't you mean that I paid him off?" Lance asked, crossing his arms as he sat beside Gibbs.

"Hush, Lance." Rena told her brother. "There's no need to argue about every little thing. Besides, I did it, not the two of you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Their constant bickering was not something that he missed from the three of them.

"Ten minutes," Jack continued to tell his friend. "We'll be outside London Town, horses waiting. Tonight, we make the coast. Then it's just a matter of finishing a ship." He lifted up a small bottle and took a drink.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked them."

"Of course," Rena grinned.

"We just got here this morning," Lance took over. "To rescue you, Gibbs."

"Seeing as how you're still alive," Jack looked at him. "I'd say it's all been very successful thus far." Gibbs took a drink from the small bottle this time. "What happened to you, Gibbs? I thought you were employed elsewhere of otherwise engaged."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "But I always listened like a thief for news of the _Black Pearl_." Jack glanced away sadly and Rena pulled a soft frown as Lance closed his eyes. They hadn't heard from their brother and sister Jena and Leon since they were left behind at Tortuga. "Nobody's seen where she might make next port. Then, I hear a rumor: Jack Sparrow's in London with a ship and looking for a crew."

"Am not." Jack told him.

"But that's what I heard." Gibbs replied.

"And where are we supposed to be doing this, exactly?" Rena asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Fact is you're signing up men tonight. Pub called the Captain's Daughter." He answered her as he went to go take another drink but Jack pulled it away.

"Am not!" He told him before taking a drink himself. He held it to Rena and Lance but they refused.

"Well," Gibbs sighed. "I thought it a bit odd, but then, you've never been the most predictable of sorts."

"Ain't that the truth?" Lance mumbled under his breath as his sister giggled.

"Tell me something," Jack began as Gibbs took another drink of his own. "There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?"

"I wouldn't say sullying a 'good name'" Lance commented. Jack shot him a look as Rena fought off more giggles.

"An imposter?" Rena offered up.

"Indeed. But.."

"It's an imposter with a ship," Lance decided to say.

"And in need of a crew," Rena grinned, catching on to what her brother was trying to say.

"Which, as fate would have it, so am I." Jack sighed.

Gibbs stared at the three of them for a moment. "What about all of you? Last I heard, you were hell-bent to find the Fountain of Youth," He pointed at Jack. "And I know the two of you were following him." He reached over and grabbed the map that they had taken from Barbosa. "Any luck?"

Jack snatched it back before he could get a better look. "Circumstances arose and forced a compelling insight regarding discretion and valor."

"It means he gave up," Lance told the man beside him.

"I did not," Jack defended himself. "I am just as bent as ever. Hellishly so. I shall taste those waters, Master Gibbs. Mark my words."

"We just don't have a ship this moment to go and find it." Rena sighed as the trolley came to a stop.

"Oh. Short trip." Jack chuckled as he stood up. He moved past them all and pushed the door open and walked out just to lift his head and find themselves in a large circle of redcoats and guns pointed at them in front of the palace.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked as Rena gave a loud swallow, throwing her hands up.

Lance looked over at Jack with a scowl on his face. "This is your fault."

Jack gave a small smile and turned to enter the trolley again when he was hit in the back of her neck with a gun. "No." He groaned at Gibbs as he caught him.

The man had been expecting that to knock Jack out but all that did was anger Rena to where she jumped on the man. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister before she could be shot and glared at Jack again.

"As I said before," He nodded at his sister as she struggled to get at the man again. "Your fault."

**And so, Pirates 4 has begun. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Two**

**What happened to you?**

**There was no one in the dining hall with Jack, Rena, and Lance when the guards left after chaining the three of them to their chairs.** Rena watched Jack with amusement on her face as he moved the chair closer with jumps to the table before turning to her brother.

"What do you think they could possibly want?"

"Dear baby sister," Lance sighed. "You are engaged to the wonderful, 'Captain' Jack Sparrow." He mocked the man before them as he reached for something to eat. "You're going to be caught by the law multiple times as long as you're still on land."

Rena gave a sigh as she hung her head. That was true. It had been almost 2 years since they had been left on Tortuga by Barbossa and the others. Of course that little dinghy didn't get the three of them as far as they had liked it to. Rena found herself longing to see Jena gain. She missed her sister. They had been through everything together. She prayed to God that she was still safe and that they would run into each other again soon. Jack and Barbossa were just going to have to deal with not liking the other for a few days. As she found her mind on them she also wondered where Nissa and Norrington had gotten too. The two of them were all right still, weren't they?

"We have company," Lance announced in a sing-song voice. Rena lifted her head to watch as Jack kicked one of the pastries up to wear it got stuck on one of the chandeliers just before multiple men walking in. They lined the room with their guns at the ready as a large man in another powdered wig sat across from the three of them.

"You are Jack Sparrow?" The three of them jumped at one of the men's voice.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere."

"I've heard of you." The man sitting down spoke. "All three of you. And you know who I am."

"We do?" Rena looked at the men to her right.

"Beats me." Lance shrugged.

"Face is familiar." Jack replied. "Have I threatened you before?"

"You are in the presence of George Augusts, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire," The man to the right announced. "King of Great Britain and Ireland, and of you."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Jack shook his head. Rena giggled and Lance threw out an 'I second that'.

"I am informed," The King went on. "You have come to London to procure a crew for your ship."

"God, this again." Rena hung her head.

"Vicious rumor. Not true." Jack told him.

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

"I am Jack Sparrow, but I'm not here to procure a crew. That is…" Jack threw an annoyed look at the chains on his arms. "Someone else."

"Ah. Someone else named Jack Sparrow." The King pulled a face as Jack continued banging the chains against the char to make noise. "You've brought me the wrong wastrel. Find the proper one and dispose of this impostor."

"Look here now," Rena growled at the man in the chair. "jack's the one being impostored, all right? And believe me when I find out whoever the hell is doing it I'm gonna beat the tar out of them."

"It's sad that the King of Britain can be tricked by someone of such a low stature. I though you things were supposed to be…smart." Lance retrieved a hit to the back of the head with the butt of a gun. He gave a growl but then stayed silent.

"I'm Jack Sparrow, the one and only," Jack continued. "And I am in London."

"To procure a crew," The king said over the loud clanking Jack was creating. They couldn't hear the King was saying for the next few seconds until Jack stopped.

"What?" The man asked.

"Will someone please remove these infernal chains?" The King demanded.

Jack gave a sigh of relief. "Come. Come."

~Jack~ Rena hid a smirk as he own were removed as well. ~You are a genius.~

"We know you're in possession of a map." One of the men said.

"So confiscate the map, and to the gallows with them all!" The other said.

"Have you a map?" The king asked.

Jack reached into his jacket for it but when he found nothing, he sat back in his chair. "No." Rena raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it?" The man in the right asked.

"The truth? I lost it." Jack stood from his hair and began to pace the table, searching through the food. "Quite recently, in fact." Rena heard her brother curse Gibbs under his voice as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the man behind him.

"I have a report." The King leaned forward. "The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth." He then began to bang on the table as Jack cutely tried to grab a strawberry. "I will not have some melancholy Spanish monarch, A Catholic, gain eternal life!" Jack finally grabbed the strawberry as Rena blushed while hearing her own stomach growl. Lance had already begun eating so she decided to join him.

"You do know the way to the Fountain?" the Right-man asked.

"Of course we do," Rena lied. "Look at us." She ate and watched as Jack grabbed a napkin off the table.

"You could guide an expedition." Left-man said.

Jack grabbed the chair at the end of the table and pulled it at an angle before tossing the napkin over his shoulder. "With your permission, your heinie, you will be providing, then, a ship…and a crew?"

"And a Captain." The king grinned as he wiped the smirk of Jack's face.

The doors across the table opened and the trio turned to watch as a man walked out. Every other step was a thump of a peg. The man exited an gave the king a deep bow before straightening up.

"Afternoon, sire." Hector Barbossa grinned.

The plate fell from Rena's hands as Lance had to slap his over his mouth to keep from laughing. Hector was now dressed much like Norrington used to be with his right leg now wooden and a long-as-hell curly wig. His beard was shorter now and he had a little mole painted on the right side of his face as he carried a cane in his left hand.

"Barbossa?" Rena tried to close her mouth but it still hung open. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"Oh nothing much besides a little age and stress." A woman giggled from the door. Rena grinned at the two that now stood there.

"Jena! Leon!"

Jena Rush, Rena's twin, also held medium auburn hair and brown eyes with the same scar on her right eye. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and boots with a golden top and black jacket as her bandana was another golden.

Leon, Lance's twin, still had his auburn hair short and green eyes with an earring matching his brothers still. Leon had grown very muscular over the two years they had been separated. He was in black pants and boots as well but was not wearing a shirt beneath the vest he was wearing open. It showed off the scars he had gotten. No doubt from fights that he and Barbossa had gotten into during their journeys.

Rena ran to her sister and immediately gave her a hug. "How have you been? Are you all right? Are you having fun? Barbossa's been treating you well, right?"

"Of course, of course," Jena replied as Lance and Leon exchanged their own greetings to their sisters and then to each other. "And I hope Jack as done the same to you."

"More or less," Lance nodded. The four of them gave a laugh.

"If I may be so bold," Barbossa moved towards the king. "Why is this man not in chains?" He pointed at Jack as he gave him a nasty glare. "He must be manacled at once."

"At the center of my palace? Hardly." The king chuckled.

Hector." Jack greeted harshly as he moved down the table. "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer. On a sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the Crown." He patted the wig he wore. Rena glanced at her sister and brother for answers but both of them were glancing in opposite directions as they let out whistles.  
>"As may be, but first," Jack leaned on the table. "What has become of my beloved <em>Pearl<em>?"

"Oh God, not this again." Rena slapped a hand to her forehead.  
>"I lost the <em>Pearl <em>as I lost my leg," He brought up the wooden peg and slammed it on the table.

"Lost the _Pearl_?" Jack sounded furious!

"Aye," Barbossa hid the sadness and anger as well as he could as he dropped his leg back to the floor but Rena could still hear it. "I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk nonetheless."

It took Jack just a moment before he tried to lunge across the table but Lance grabbed the back of his jacket and help him back. "If that ship be sunk properly, you should be sunk with it."

Jena moved quickly, backhanding Jack across the face before she turned and left the room. Rena went to move after her but Leon beat her too it. Barbossa watched after her for a moment before the king caught his attention again.

~What in the hell happened?~ Rena wondered to herself as Jack rubbed his jaw.

"Captain Barbossa, each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you do desire."

"To serve doth suffice, sire." Barbossa gave another bow.

"You, sir, have stooped." Jack told his old friend.

"Jack, our sands be all but run." The other Captain replied. "Where's the harm in joining the winning side?" He stole Sao Feng's words. "And you do meet a nicer class of person."

"I understand everything," Jack answered him as Lance set him back down. "Except that wig."

As Jack made his daring escape, Rena and Lance continued to eat what Jack hadn't stepped in as they ignored everything around them and were ignored back. Rena lifted her head only once to watch Jack throw the chair out the window before she finished eating the cake on her plate.

"He escaped?" The King demanded.

"Leave it to me, sire." Barbossa told him before turning to the Rushes. "Rena, Lance, come with me."

"Of course." Rena grinned, setting her plate down.

Lance didn't want to leave the food behind but he sighed and followed anyway. "So, wanna tell us who beat the hell outta ya?" The man asked.

Barbossa didn't even glance at him. "Edward Teach."

"Who?" Rena asked.

"Blackbeard."

"Again who?" She asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't the two of you be going after Jack?"

"Aww, he's helping us." Lance gave a laugh in a girly-voice. "Thank you kind sir. Be sure to take care of my sister and brother some more now." He caught the pained look on the other man's face. "What happened?" He demanded, all joking aside.

"Nothing you need be worried about. It has nothing to do with you." The Captain growled.

Lance went to grab him but Rena caught his hand, shaking her head. "If you go talk to Gibbs in the prison," She told the man in front of her. "He can help you. He's got your charts to the Fountain of Youth, after all."

Barbossa gave a nod. "Thank you."

Rena looked at him strangely for a moment before she dragged her brother away from him and out the side door the man had led them too.

"And we're just going to leave Jena and Leon like that?" he demanded as they hurried down the streets. They knew that were going to meet Jack at the Captain's Daughter. That's where the impostor was and they both were sure that Jack would like to confront him.

"If you didn't notice, there's something strange going on here. I would gladly like to figure it out what, but something tells me that we'll be running into the three of them again REAL soon. Besides, running after them in the King's Castle is not a good idea when you're being searched for."

"I suppose not, but still."

"Look, I understand how you feel. I don't want to either, but I don't wanna get caught again and then thrown in jail or murdered, all right."

Lance sighed. "Fine. But we're going to find them soon, understand?"

"Deal. And I'll drag Jack behind us unconscious if I have to."

"Can I knock him out?" Lance asked excitedly as they came to a stop just outside the bar they were looking for.

"If it comes down to that…yes." Rena nodded and her brother looked extremely pleased.

The two of them didn't have to wait too long before Jack joined them. He jumped off of his cart as it turned to corner and then watched as all the redcoats chased after the burning cart. Rena and Lance burst out laughing as Jack now hung in the air, his face smashed against the bar's sign. He dropped to the ground and gave a smirk as he turned to the woman and man. "And they never saw it coming." He said.

"Filthy pirates." The voice greeted them as well as the clicking of a gun.

Rena whipped around as a gun went off and then sighed and smiled in relief as the redcoat fell down. "Mr. Teague!" She smiled at the man that had saved them.

"Rena, it's good to see you again, my dear. Lance." Teague nodded at the other man before looking at his son. "Hello, Jackie." He gave a weird salute.

"Hello, Dad." Jack smiled, returning it.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Three**

**Impostors make me angry**

**The Captain's daughter was jammed pack full of drunks, idiots, and music. **"Ah!" Lance took in a deep breath. "I'm home!"

"Shut up and sit down!" Rena told her brother as Teague handed her sword and gun back to her. Jack quickly returned to the table the three of them were sitting at with drinks and then they all tipped cups to each other.

"I heard you're putting together a crew." Teague began.

"Yeah, we've heard that twice already today," Rena sighed, taking a drink.

"If enough people keep saying it, it must be true." Jack nodded with a foul look.

"I heard where you're headed. The Fountain." Teague continued.

"Have you been there?" His son asked.

Teague looked at him like he was an idiot. "Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?" Rena laughed, sucking her drink down the wrong hole to where she was thrown into a pack of coughs.

"Depends on the light." Jack replied as Lance rubbed his sister's back.

"Son," Teague sighed. "The Fountain. There'll be items required for the profane ritual." He scratched his nose. "The chalices."

"On the map there was a chalice." Jack nodded.

"Two, silver. From the Ponce de Leon ship. You'll need both." Teague told them.

"For?"

"The ritual," The elder rolled his eyes. "Don't be a fool, Jackie. Find out every detail before you set sail."

"Oh, set sail. Love to," Lance decided to speak. "This idiot just doesn't have us a ship to do so."

"Those folk, over there, they have a ship. They're signing up sailors right now." Teague pointed to the bunch of drunken idiots that were singing some song about cupid with a bunch of whores. "One last thing, you three." They turned back to the elder man. "The Fountain will test you. Mark my words." The father and son bumped glasses as the siblings turned back to look at the singers again.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass," Rena sighed. "You bet on it. Teague, you wanna come with us?" She turned back to the elder man just to find out that he was gone. "Oh, cheater. That's not fair at all!"

"They so do not sing that song right," Lance sighed, shaking his head. "You need a naked, sexy, wet lady singing it and no one else."

"Ugh, don't put images in my head," Rena groaned, pushing herself up from her seat. "Now, let's say we go and find out who our little friend is."

The two men seemed to agree with that and stood themselves. Jack snuck up behind the man that was playing the guitar and placed the knife around his throat. "I hear you be recruiting a crew."

"Aye. That is, Jack Sparrow be putting together a modest venture." The man replied, shaking.

"Oh really. This is where this foul, two-faced, lying mongrel is at, is he?" Rena growled, hands on her hips.

The man gave the three of them a look after Jack had removed his knife. "You got some nerve, ain't ya?" He demanded at Jack. "Turning up here dressed like that? What are you, some kind of impostor?"

"Have you any idea who I am, mate?" Jack demanded.

The man laughed before calling to his friend. "There's a bloke here who's forgotten his own name!" Everyone laughed at Jack as another man came in from the back room, claiming to be sailing with Sparrow and asking for a drink.

"Well, whoever this guy is," Rena walked towards the back room. "He's gotta be sexy to claim to be Jack Sparrow."

Lance followed after this sister. "I claim dibs on beating the 'fake' Jack up."

Jack frowned at the Rush siblings before hurrying after them. The room was dark and there was nothing to really see until a short, thin form popped up from the dark. Their clothes were much like Jack's. Rena's mouth dropped open, not being tricked for a moment.

Both Jack's drew their swords. "You've stolen me, and I'm here to take meself back." Jack announced.

As they watched the outrageous fight that was progressing, Rena's mouth still hung open. "So," Lance began. "Who do you think it is? Some young chap looking for a little fame?"

"Can you not tell, Lance? Are you that dumb? Truly?" Rena demanded.

"What am I missing?" He asked her.

"It's a woman, you idiot!" She growled at her brother.

Lance looked at the new Jack for a moment before laughing. "No way."

Rena gave him a furious look before moving forward. The new Jack had just jumped away from the fire pit before Rena pulled her fist back and punched it in the back of the head.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Lance scolded his sister but she didn't care as she yanked that damn hat off on her head. The new Jack tried to move but Rena hit her in the face this time as the two men drew closer for a better look.

(Sorry guys. I'm not a big Penelope Cruz fan. She annoyed the hell out of me in this movie(and her others))

"Holy crap!" Lance laughed. "You were right, Rena. It was a woman." He looked her over. "It's hard to notice, though. No boobs and she's nowhere near attractive at all." The woman moved to hit Lance but Jack moved first.

"I know you," Sparrow leaned down to get a closer look. He looked both surprised and horrified. He pulled the bottom of the beard off. "Hello, Angelica."

"Hello, Jack." The woman grinned, pulling the rest of it off. "Are you impressed?"

"No." Rena answered her, crossing her arms. Jack pulled a worried face. Lance caught it before he could hide it, though.

"I'm touched at this most sincerest form of flattery," Jack scowled. "But why?"

"You were the only pirate I thought I would pass for." Angelica replied, pulling the wig and bandanna off before rubbing her nose where Rena had hit her. She had dark brown hair and tan skin with matching eyes.

"That is not a compliment." Jack replied.

"Besides, it didn't work very well," Rena growled. "All the idiots that fell for it are just that; drunk and stupid."

Angelica turned to the other woman. "Who are you?"

"No, who are you?"

"An, old friend of Jack's," Angelica replied with a thoughtful grin at the man. He shifted uneasily. It didn't take Lance long to figure out what the problem was. Rena caught on quickly herself and pulled a frown. "Don't worry, Jack. I forgave you a long time ago."

"For what?" The man replied, backing up from the woman. "For leaving you?"

"Recall that I left you." Angelica growled, moving away.

Jack crossed his own arms as he stood firmly beside the Rush siblings. "A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions."

"Look, Sparrow." The woman had a Spanish accent. "As long as my sailors get their money, they're willing to put up with any number of peculiarities."

"Ah. There is one peculiarity with which I will not put up with." Jack told her. "I will be impersonated as 'Captain.' Nothing less."

Rena normally would have laughed at that but with a woman that Jack had slept with years ago before her…she didn't feel like doing much of anything concerning the man at the moment. Neither did her brother, it seemed.

"Well, for that," Angelica sounded snide. "You need a ship, and as it turns out, I have one."

"We could use a ship." Jack turned to the siblings and frowned as they glanced away.

"I hear tell you've been to the Fountain," Angelica made her way to Jack again.

"There be a lot of hear-telling going on these days." Jack sighed.

"The Fountain of Youth."

"Dearest Angelica, fret not. You still have a usable years left. Perhaps Lance here would like to get to know you."

"Ha!" Lance gave a laugh. "I'm not touching anything you have, Jackie," He gave the woman a glance over again. "Besides, she's not cute enough for me."

"Always so charming." Angelica sighed, trying to hide the anger in her voice as she shot Lance a glare. "You didn't answer me."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Regarding the Fountain? Waste of time, really…"

"Milady," They all turned to the man that Jack had threatened earlier as he stood in the doorway with a look of worry. "I see unseamanlike fellows of an officious-looking nature."

"Probably looking for 'Jack'," Rena gave the woman a foul look. "Shall we give 'him' to her?"

"I say both of them." Lance replied.

Jack sighed. "Now now, ladies." He grinned. "Let's just-"

"Friends of yours?" Angelica cut him off.

"The three of us may have unintentionally slighted some king or other." A man demanded to door to be opened as the man shoved boxes in front of it.

"Yeah, you haven't changed." The woman growled.

"Implying the need?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Angelica stepped closer to him, whispering – "You betrayed me. You seduced me and you used me. I was innocent of the ways of men."

Jack's mouth dropped open for a moment. "You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted."

Rena snickered as Lance coughed over a word that extremely sounded like 'whore' as the woman glared at the three of them.

"Imminent danger." Their friend called as the guards continued banging on the door. "Here, now, milady!"

"All right, let's get the hell out of here now," Rena stepped forward. "And you and I are going to talk later, Jack." The man gulped.

"Look at it this way, Rena," Lance grinned, following his sister. "At least she's not a belly dancer girl."

(XXDD. Can you name what movie that's from? Please, someone tell me that you can)

"I was ready to take my vows," Angelica ignored Rena's words as she stepped after Jack. "And you…What were you doing in a Spanish Convent, anyway?"

"Mistook it for a brothel." Jack replied. "Honest mistake." Moments later, the doors burst open an in came the Redcoats.

"Dammit!" Lance growled, kicking one in the face before they all started fighting them.

Rena was not in the mood for a fight like this. Now, if it was her against this new woman then yes, she would have a fit. But it wasn't so she was furious, beating the hell out of the Redcoats ill all her anger. Everything was going good for a little while…until more Redcoats busted in. "We are at a disadvantage!" Angelica cried.

"Speak for yourself." Jack replied. "Unlike some who pretend to be, but cannot, in fact, hold a candle to, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He then had all four of them chopping holes in the barrels of rum and ale. Rena couldn't help but giggle to herself as she watched Jack take a drink from one of the rums.

"Don't you think you drink too much?" She asked him.

Jack pulled back from the stream of rum. "No, you just don't drink enough."

"Guys, this is not the time for the two of you to be smooching in a corner!" Lance's voiced grunted.

"We are not smooch…" Rena had whipped around to growl at her brother but her words faltered. She found the four of them caught in a corner, guns pointed at them by the Redcoats. Lance quickly thought before noticing the trap door that Rena and Angelica were standing on. Rena followed his gaze and then looked at the handle beside her brother.

"Don't you dare!" She growled but he kicked it to the left anyone, opening the door and dropping the two women into the water below before kicking Jack down after them and following himself.

The water was freezing! It sucked the breath from Rena's chest the moment she was engulfed by it. She could feel her teeth already chattering in her mouth as she kicked herself to the surface, sucking in deep breaths as she exploded to the top.

"Get off me Lance! Jack screamed. "Off me!" She watched as the Captain swam immediately to her. "Rena! Are you all right?" He demanded as he grabbed her, trying to help keep her head above the water.

"Of course. I can swim, Jack. There's no need to be worried," She gave him a quick kiss. "I do appreciate it, though."

"I have something else in mind that you might appreciate," Jack lowly whispered to her, leaning in closer.

"Jack! You used me!" Angelica's voice interrupted them. Rena sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling away from the Captain and following her brother towards the deck a few feet away from them.

"How can you say I used you?" Jack demanded.

"You know exactly how." Angelica growled.

"I know," Jack replied. "But how can you say it?"

"So, what is it?" Angelica asked as she watched Jack help Rena up onto the deck.

"What is what?" Rena barked, breathing hard.

"About the Fountain. What do you know?"

"We ain't telling you shit," Lance replied as Jack lifted his leg, dumping all the water from it.

"You don't happen to be in possession of two silver-"

"Jack!" Rena silenced the man, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Though should know when to stay silent."

"It doesn't matter," Angelica decided to brag about herself. "I know all about the ritual."

"Well, goody for you." Rena sounded like she didn't care. She turned back to talk to Jack again when she heard something moments before feeling something hit her in the back of her neck.

"What…the…hell?" She heard her brother say. It seemed that all three of them had been shot with something and it was making their vision blurry. Rena only had time to watch Jack pull something out of the back of his neck before she passed out.

**FYI, again, I HATE PENELOPE CRUZ! If you like her, my apologies because the moment Rena wakes up…well, you'll see.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**OMG, I LOVE that I'm not the only one that hates Penelope Cruz. Don't worry, she's gonna get an ass-whooping way worse that Elizabeth had in the third one, lol**

**Chapter Four**

**Queen Anne's Revenge**

**The first thing that Rena felt was anger. **Anger and a lot of it. Not only was this new woman stepping over her boundaries, but she had kidnapped them as well. She wasn't stupid. The moment she had regained consciousness she knew that they were on a ship. She didn't want to open her eyes though, fearing that she wasn't with her brother or Jack, but she was going to have to sooner or later.

"Are you all right?" Rena opened her eyes at the sound of her brother's voice before turning her head to see him next to her, a worried look upon his face. She hid a small smile.

"Yeah. You?" She replied softly as she took a look around them. They were under a deck, hanging in hammocks. There were a bunch of them and all of them were empty, except for the one she was in and the one beside her. Jack resided there, still knocked out and sleeping like a baby. She sat up, rubbing her back.

"Of course I am. It does appear that we have been kidnapped, though."

"Yeah, I noticed. Just wait until I run into our little 'friend' again." Rena growled, standing up.

They both glanced at Jack again and a smirk broke out across Lance's face. "Please tell me that I can be the one to wake him up."

Rena thought for a moment. "Why not?" She shrugged and stepped away from the hammock as Lance moved forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Show a leg, sailor!" Lance growled, shoving Jack out of his hammock.

"Aye, sir!" Jack replied. Rena stuffed a hand in her face, laughing as hard as she could. "Hey," He rolled over and glared at the two of them. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Rena kicked him in the knee. "This is all your fault!" She told him. "You're little 'girlfriend' is the one that brought us here! Where are we?"

"How should I know?" Jack pushed himself to his feet. "And she's not my girlfriend! That's your title, Love."

"Damn right it is!" Rena growled. "And if you even think about changing it I'll murder ya!"

"No, if he doesn't change 'girlfriend' to 'wife' soon, I'll be murdering him!" Lance told them both. Jack and Rena both instantly looked away from the other, their faces going red. The two of them still had yet to cross over the 'sex' line. Rena was keeping strong to her promise to herself to wait until they were married. Besides, that was the least of their worries at the moment so she never brought it up. Should she? Perhaps once sometime soon?

"Come on you three!" The man from the bar last time they were awake. "We've got work to do."

"There's been a horrible mistake," Jack told the others as the three of them were pushed towards the stairs. "We're not supposed to be here."

"Many men have woken up at sea," The man that had been singing at the bar was behind them, giving Rena a strange look but let the subject of a woman stay silent. "No idea what, when, wherefore or why. No memory of the night afore, whence he signed up and drank away all his bonus money."

"No, no, no. you don't understand, mate." Jack tried to tell him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only."

"Scrum, and the pleasure's all mine. Now, keep moving." The man pushed him forward.

"Just face it Jack, we're screwed." Rena sighed, walking between Jack and Lance.

"I have to say that something bad is about to happen." Lance nodded, cupping his chin and thinking as they walked towards the stairs. They grabbed the mops that were held out to them and began to work.

"Something bad always happens to us." Rena moaned, hanging her head.

"Scrum," Jack called to the man that was mopping the deck beside the three of them. The man moved closer to him, looking around in fear. "Why is there a glass coffin?"

Rena glanced over her shoulder, taking in the sight of the glass herself. "Oh dear."

"Maybe they're gonna but some sexy princess in it and assign a group of seven dwarves to watch over it." Lance shrugged.

Rena pulled a grin. "As long as Angelica is the evil stepmother I will gladly be one of the dwarves so I can shove her off a mountain."

"Do I look like a man in charge?" Scrum asked Jack.

"Can you just tell us where we are?" Lance demanded.

"'Scuse me, Captain Sparrow. Sir. Madam." Scrum nodded at all three of them. "I be right honored to welcome you aboard our world-renowned vessel of infamy, _Queen Anne's Revenge._" Jack and Lance's face immediately turned dark.

"Who?" Rena asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Blackbeard." Jack told her.

She stared at the three men again, her eyebrows still raised. "Who?" She repeated herself.

Lance pulled a face. This was the man that Barbossa had said beat the hell out of him and Jena and Leon. He truly began to wonder just what had happened.

_**~Now the Dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath it's far from over**_

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover~**_

"**Get your damn hands off of me!" **Rena squealed, bringing her foot up and kicking the man that had touched her in the face.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Lance growled, hitting the same man in the stomach before he shoved him over the side of the ship.

The three of them were all out in the open, scrubbing the deck now. Lance had done tried to push it off but the men with the whips had set him straight and so, grumbling under his voice, he had joined in with cleaning. Things had been fine until one of the men had decided to place a hand on Rena's bottom as he passed by her. Jack would have done something about it if Lance hadn't jumped up and beat him to it.

"Get back to work!" The man screamed as the siblings. Lance waited until the man's back was turned before he shot him the bird but nevertheless got back on his hands and knees to scrub the deck.

"He's a curious one." Jack commented as he took in a better look of the large black man with the piercings and other things.

"He's been zombiefied." Scrum explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lance asked him.

"Zombiefied. Blackbeard's doing. All the officers are the same. Makes 'em more compliant."

The large man gave a roar before smashing his whip against the floor. "And perpetually ill-tempered." Jack frowned.

"Come on." Scrum told them. "Scrub."

"Yeah."

Rena rolled her eyes as she continued to wear her annoyed face. "Why do I always run into freaks when I'm with you, Jack?" She asked as they continued to work. "First the undead and then Davy Jones. Now wanna-be zombies. You're just a bad luck charm, Jackie."

"I'm sorry, Love. Things just seem to keep happening to me." He replied with a smile. He was trying to lighten the mood and it made Rena give her own, small smile but Lance continued to frown.

The trio were shoved around the deck for hours, doing work and Rena found out that she was the only woman on board. The other men here seemed to notice that as well and tried to touch her but Lance and Jack both put a stop to it. And the one time that the boys weren't there, it was another of the crew that didn't seem to like it and shoved them away from her.

Rena took in the form of her savior and frowned. "How did you get on here?" Rena asked the young boy in yellow in shock. He looked to be about 14, give or take, and too skinny for anyone at that age to be.

"How did you?" he asked her. "I've never seen any other woman besides the first mate on here."

Rena's eyebrow twitched. "The First Mate is a woman, is it?"

"Yeah," the boy took a look around really quick and then pulled Rena off to do something else. "What's your name?"

"Rena."

"I'm Georgie, or, at least, that's what my brother called me." He sighed before grabbing the rope. "You need to be careful. Some of the men on here won't play nice with you." He grinned. "I'll help you, all right?"

Rena gave the child a smile. "Thank you, Georgie."

"What are you doing on here, anyway?" He asked her as she helped with the ropes. "Why would you want to join this crew?"

"Trust me, it wasn't by choice." Rena grumbled.

"It wasn't?" The look on his face was adorable!

"Being kidnapped is not something normal people choose to do by choice." Rena told him, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She glanced around again before turning back to the boy. "You said that the first mate was a woman too, right? Where is she?"

"Up there." Georgie turned and pointed up towards the wheel. A dark, evil smirk crawled itself across Rena's face. Angelica was standing by the wheel, staring out across the ocean.

Normally, Rena would have just jumped on her like she had to Elizabeth after they saved Jack from Davy's Locker, but this wasn't the _Black Pearl _anymore. This was the ship of some guy named Blackbeard and it made both Jack and Lance nervous, though she didn't know why. She was going to have to wait for it and plan her moment to strike, and as she glanced at the stairs that led below deck, a plan unfolded in her head.

"Five days underway, at least." Jack grunted as he and Lance pulled the ropes across the ship.

"Yeah," Lance nodded. Both of them kept an eye on Rena as she talked to the young boy in yellow, just in case.

"Aye." Scrum told them. "You can tell that by the smell of the sea?"

"Smell of the crew." Jack moaned. "I hope Rena doesn't jump them like she does me."

Lance gave a laugh. "Nah, I think we'll be fine with that."

Jack gave a laugh before he glanced above them. "Oi. What did that poor sod do?" Lance followed his gaze to see the man in black tied to the mast above them. "And how can I make sure to not?"

"Him? Churchly fellow." Scrum answered him. "Always going on about the Lord Almighty."

"Bible-thumper on this ship?" Jack asked.

"A missionary is his story." The man told him. "What I heard was he got captured in a raid. Rest of the ship got killed, but not 'im. First mate wouldn't let it happen on account of his premier standing with the Lord." Scrum moved closer to them. "A first mate sticking her neck out for some prisoner? That you don't see."

"Her?" Lance asked with a dark look over at his sister. "I bet we know who that is."

"Back to work!" A man screamed and Scrum ran off.

Jack turned though to see Angelica, now dressed up, standing near the wheel of the ship. She turned and said something to the man at the wheel before heading towards the stairs. Lance began to move towards his sisters just to find out that she was no longer there. As he glanced around for her he watched as Angelica disappeared downstairs. An uneasy feeling exploded in his stomach, resulting in him hurrying there himself. Jack made sure that none of the others were watching before he followed him.

His worry was good. As he jumped down the stairs, grunts and cries were heard as well as the sound of punching, kicking, and hair-ripping. It was towards the back, behind the supplies, that they saw Rena and Angelica rolling around all over eachother, hitting each part of the other that they could. A sword, Angelica's without a doubt, was thrown aside as blood was being smeared across the wood. Lance quickly grabbed his sister, yanking her off of the other as Jack grabbed Angelica and pinned her against part of the ship. Jack gave Rena's arm a worried look at the blood pouring from it and the rest of the wounds that she had but at the same time felt a little bit of pride as he glanced Angelica's over. Rena had won against just like she had against Elizabeth.

"You are a ruthless, soulless, cross-gained cur." Jack told Angelica as Lance calmed his sister down.

"And a bitch!" Rena growled, wiping the blood from her face as the other woman did the same.

"Shut up, Rena." Lance growled, looking his sister over for a moment. "You're going to end up with a black eye and some bruises but other than that you should be fine. The wound in the arm is nothing." He began to fix her up and Jack gave a relieved sigh before turning back to the woman he had pinned against the post.

"I told you I had a ship." Angelica replied.

"No, Blackbeard has a ship, upon which we are now imprisoned." Jack growled silently.

"We can do this, Jack." She told him. "The Fountain of Youth, like you always wanted."

"Haven't we gone through something like this before?" Rena asked the two men. "He's just like Elizabeth, playing with us to get what she wants." She took a step towards her but Lance held her back.

"Blackbeard." Jack pulled back from the woman. "Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear."

"What's so scary about him?" Rena mumbled under her breath.

"Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Jack continued.

"That might help." Lance commented to his sister.

"He will listen to me." Angelica told them.

"What makes you so sure?" Lance asked her.

"He listens to no one." Jack agreed.

"Maybe to his own daughter?" Angelica grinned.

"Is it still weird for me to be asking who these guy is?" Rena asked her brother.

"I'll tell you more later." Lance told her.

Jack pulled back. "Daughter as in…beget by?"

"Long-lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear papa with all her soul."

"Bullshit." Rena stomped her foot. "What is wrong with you people? He actually believes that? What is he? Stupid?"

"He bought that?" Jack agreed with the woman beside him.

"I sold that." Angelica wore a smirk.

"I don't see how," Lance commented. They heard footsteps and the four of them hurried away from the stairs and watched as one of the 'zombies' came down.

"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him, or him and you, not us."

"No, Jack, that's the best part." Angelica grinned.

"He will be dead."

"Sure he will be," Rena crossed her arms. She was hating this woman more and more now.

"You'll be handling that part yourself, then?" Jack asked her.

"There is a prophecy." Angelica began.

"Here we go." Lance rolled his eyes, crossing his own arms. "There's always some little story to go with shit like this."

"Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural," Angelica replied.

"Oh, no, no." Jack shook his head. "We've seen a thing or two."

"Unfortunately." Rena sighed.

"Blackbeard will meet his death within a fortnight at the hands of a one-legged man."

~One legged man?~ Rena's thoughts were instantly thrown to Barbossa.

"That's why Blackbeard needs the Fountain." Angelica told them. She then moved off, heading back out onto the deck.

Rena gave a frustrated sigh. "Jack, can I kill her? Please?"

Jack gave her a smile. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am! I've gone up against much worse than…that. It's a shame that the two of you pulled me off of her!"

"It's a good thing that we did," Lance said darkly. "If Blackbeard had caught you-"

"Why in the hell are the two of you so afraid of this guy? He's just a man!" Rena crossed her arms with a huff. "The only reason he's so 'strong' is because you fear himself."

"You keep thinking that, Love," Jack replied. "Keep thinking that and pray that you don't meet him."

But all three of them knew that there was no way that was going to be possible now. They were on Blackbeard's ship and there was no way possible that they weren't going to meet him sooner or later, and when they did, Lance was going to pay him back for hurting Jena and Leon. Barbossa too.

_**~I don't want to change the world**_

_**I just want to leave it colder**_

_**Light the fuse and burn it up**_

_**Take the Path that leads to nowhere~**_

"**God, this is taking forever!" **Jena moaned as she leaned against the railing in front of the wheel.

"Don't worry," Leon told his sister as they watched Gibbs being dragged up to them and Barbossa. "Stop being so rough to him, guys."

"Jena, Leon." Gibbs sounded relieved. "When I saw Barbossa I was wondering where the two of you had gotten off to."

"Don't worry," Jena gave him a smile. "We're still here."

"Master Gibbs," Barbossa cut their conversation short. "Short we are a map. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to provide us a heading."

Gibbs gave a sigh before moving to the map the Captain had been looking for. "Be a gem and pour me a gulper." He told Gillette.

"Nay. We be privateers, not pirates, Master Gibbs." Barbossa told him. "And in the king's name, we behave as such."

"Shut up, Hector." Leon growled, pulling a bottle out of nowhere and tossing it to Gibbs. The elder man graciously took as much as he could before tossing it back to him. Jena covered a laugh with a cough as Barbossa shot his brother-in-law a look.

"Be we on the proper course, Gibbs?" Barbossa demanded.

"Aye, it be proper. There's your proof." Gibbs lifted his finger and pointed behind them all.

"Holy crap!" Leon exclaimed.

"The Spaniard." Barbossa growled. As Barbossa ordered to run out the guns, Leon and Jena took turns with the eye-glass to see the three ships.

"Oh, wow!" Jena couldn't help herself as she laid eyes on the man that seemed to be the leader. "What a hunk."

Leon slapped his sister in the back of the head. "Really? I thought you were just for Barbossa?"

"Oh believe me, I am, but that doesn't keep me from looking!" She giggled. She then turned to her husband. "They're not doing anything, Hector. They're not even looking over at us."

Barbossa gave a frown. "The Fountain in the prize," He told Gillette. "It appears we be not even worth the time it'd take to sink us. And no we've fallen behind. All hands make more sail!" Barbossa began to shout orders as Jena took another look at the Spaniards. The man she had commented on was now glancing their way and she couldn't help but give giggle as she scratched the back of her head before turning back to her husband.

To be honest, she was just trying to make things seem brighter for the two with her, but it didn't seem to be working. It wasn't working for her either as she folded her hands across her stomach and stared at the deck. Leon and Barbossa shared a look and the brother ushered everyone away from the Captain and his wife.

"Are you all right?" Barbossa took a step closer to her.

"If you call being depressed being all right then yes." She scowled. "I…I just want to catch up and…and-" She hushed as Barbossa wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest as her eyes overflowed.

"We'll get him, Jena." Barbossa told her. "I promise. We'll get there before any of the others can and we'll-"

"Don't worry about a thing, Jena," The bright voice made the two of them turn to the stairs. "We'll get there first."

"Nissa," Jena gave a small smile at the other woman. Her brother now stood there with James and Nissa Norrington, a pair of old friends from their previous affairs with Jack Sparrow and Cutler Beckett. Norrington was in his normal, Commodore like clothes again while the woman beside him, his wife of two months, refused to wear the tights that her husband wore. She was in her middle 20's or so with dark blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders with a pair of brown eyes. Dressed in black boots and tan pants, she wore a white top with a red vest and a matching feather hanging from her hair. Leather bracelets were on each arm as was a jeweled ring and a necklace chain that fell down into her shirt. The others on the ship knew that Nissa was still a pirate but they kept silent about it because of Norrington.

"The only problem that we will have," James decided to say. "Is your sister and brother, correct?"

"If they're heading that way, then yes." Jena wiped her eyes dry before smiling again. "But if they are heading that way, then I'm sure that we'll have some time to talk. I was happy to see them again after so long."

"Two years was quite the length," Leon nodded his head. "But I was glad to see them as well. Lance hasn't changed one bit."

"And neither has Rena." Jena nodded.

"What about Jack?" Nissa asked, leaning on the rail. "Was he still with them?"

"Oh, aye," Barbossa nodded. "And still as foolish and stupid as ever."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Well, we should have been expecting that."

**Really quick, I would appreciate it if you guys went to my profile and gave your vote on my poll. It would really help and I would love you guys for the rest of eternity if you did so, :)**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Five**

**Do I know you?**

"**The topic, gentlemen, is mutiny." **Jack had gathered all the frightened crew down below to talk. Rena watched as Lance lit a candle so they all could see Jack. "Mutiny most foul."

"Aye," A man beside Rena replied. "I signed up to sail under Jack Sparrow, not some pretender."

"and a lady, at that." An older man added. Rena cleared her throat and glared at the man. He closed his mouth.

"And mention was failed to be made of this uncanny crew." A younger lad continued.

"Make my toes curl, they do."

"I got 'em. All of them!" Rena smiled as she watched Georgie run towards them, dropping sword on the table before them. She instantly saw hers and grabbed it before any of the men could lay their hands on it as they praised the boy.

"On to it, then." Jack continued. "Blackbeard. What are his habits?"

"Stays mostly to his cabin." Scrum answered.

"Aye, that's right, mostly to his cabins."

"Yeah, but what does he do when he comes out of them?" Lance asked them.

He…don't really come out." Was Georgie's answer.

"He's gotta come out sometime during the day." Rena looked at them like they were idiots.

"No really, no." They all muttered.

Jack looked at them all. "Any of you sail with him before?"

"No, no."

"I've never."

"Definitely not."

"So, none of you have seen him before?" Lance was fighting himself to keep from strangling these idiots.

"Not really, no."

"So, he stays to his cabin, no one sailed with him, no one's seen him," Rena counted it off of her fingers. "You know what that means?"

"What?" they all asked her.

"That's good news, gentlemen. This is not Blackbeard's ship." Jack told them. They all looked delightful at this news. "This is not the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"No," Scrum defended it. "This be the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, right enough."

"How do you know?" Jack asked him.

"I've seen the name, on the back of the ship"

Lance slapped a hand to his face and Jack looked at him like he was stupid and Rena gave a snicker. "Like some idiot wouldn't use that name to strike fear into others."

"Gentlemen, sirs, fellow conscriptees…you have been monstrously deceived." Jack continued.

"We are decepted, then?"

"Yes." Jack closed his eyes as he rolled them. "You've nay been informed of a destination. Death lies before us as we sail for the Fountain of Youth." It seemed that the rest of the men didn't know that they were sailing for the Fountain of Youth. "It would be a sorry plight, mates."

"Death, for certain."

"The Garden of darkened souls."

"Untimely our ends will be."

"Unless," Lance decided to help. "We take the ship."  
>Scrum grabbed one of the swords and stabbed it into the table. "We take the ship, then. Now!" Rena laughed as he ran towards the stairs.<p>

Jack glanced at the rest of the crew as they stared at him. "Go on, then." He waved his hands, shooing them away. The men grabbed the swords and ran after the other one, leaving the trio alone for a moment.

"Come on, boys." Rena stood up herself and turned to follow all the men out onto the deck. The other two followed her.

"Jack, go take care of your little friend," Lance referred to Angelica. "Rena, come with me."

"What are we going to do?"

Lance pointed to the man that was tied above them to the mast. "We're gonna get him down."

"Right," Rena nodded. She went to move but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Be careful." He told her.

Rena grinned. "Of course. The same goes to you, Jack." Lance had already cleared a way to the mast and helped his sister climb up the ropes to the hanging Priest. "All right, pal," Rena began to cut him down. "I don't want to cut you down just to have to worry about you stabbing me in the back, you got it?"

"I don't take lives," The man told her, gazing at the siblings as the fighting continued below them.

"So I take that as a 'I don't know how to fight'?" Lance grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall as they climbed down.

"No, I don't." The man answered as he clutched tot h ropes before him and the bible in his hand.

"Then hide," Rena told him. "Hide and don't come out until all of this is over." The Priest nodded in agreement and the moment their feet touched the deck the man had disappeared somewhere. Lance ran off to help Jack with the large black man when Rena's eyes landed on Angelica. She grinned and rushed towards the other woman, whipping her sword out.

Angelica growled at the sight of her. "What are you doing?"

"I believe it's called mutiny," Rena's grin stretched wider. "And it's a payback for kidnapping me and my brother!"

_**~What'd you go and do that for**_

_**I see the way you're **_

_**Looking at me**_

_**And I don't know why~**_

"**Ha!"** Rena stomped on Angelica's chest as three men came over to hold her down. "I win again!" The other zombie-warriors were being tied down as well while Jack took a place before the large, cabin doors.

"The ship is ours!" He cried.

It was then that the large doors opened. "Oh boy," Lance sighed, shaking his head.

They all watched as a man head to foot in black walked out into the moonlight, drinking from a bottle as his beard emitted smoke. Jack Slowly moved out of his way as the others all let go of the crew. The only one that didn't move was Rena as she kept her foot on Angelica's chest. Everyone's attention was caught. This was Blackbeard's ship after all.

"Gentlemen," The man began before shaking his head and taking another drink from his black bottle. He then smashed it on the ground. Jack stopped from moving down the steps the rest of the way before continuing. He grabbed Rena and pulled her away from Angelica as he and Lance pinned the woman between them. "I be placed in a bewilderment," The Captain continued. "There I were, resting," He shoved a thumb over his shoulder. "And upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck." He grasped his sword hilt. "Sailors abandon their posts without orders, without leave. Men before the mast, taking the ship for themselves." Metal began to bounce around the ship and Rena glanced upward to see ropes coming undone. There was no way possible that they ALL could be moving like that. This Blackbeard had to be doing something. "What be that, First Mate?"

"Mutiny, Captain." Angelica answered him.

"Again?"

"Mutiny!"

"Damn straight it was!" Lance decided to comment, taking a step forward. "You kidnap my ass and make me work on your freakin' ship and I'll mutiny your ass all night long!"

Blackbeard gave a smirk as he slowly drew his sword out. "And what fate befalls mutineers? Now, we know the answer to that, do we not? Mutineers hang!"

The masts fell loose, sending the ship jolting forward and knocking many off of their feet. Rena moved forward quickly and knocked Lance out of the way of one of the ropes that tried to grab him like a snake. She watched as Jack was caught and went to go grab him but Lance dragged her behind him, dodging out of the way. His leg got caught though, and up into the air he was wrenched away. Rena let out a shout and went to move forward but that man from before, the Priest they had saved, grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her silent. She glanced at him like he was crazy but she stayed still, watching.

Blackbeard smiled happily as all the crew hung from the masts. It was moments later that Jack was dropped down, hanging upside down before the man. "Captain, I wish to report a mutiny." Jack said. "I can name fingers and point names."

"No need, Mr. Sparrow," Blackbeard commented. "They are sheep. You, their shepherd."

"Jack, you traitor!" Lance's voice shouted. Moments later, Lance was hanging beside the other man. "I'm going to murder you when I get out of this."

Blackbeard looked closely at Lance as he and Jack argued while hanging upside down. He wore a frown. "Don't…don't I know you?"

Lance paused in his argument before glancing back at the man in black before him. "Look pal, I don't care who you are or what you're doing. I would NEVER acquaintance myself with you."

Blackbeard stared at them for a moment longer before sheathing his sword again. Lance and Jack fell to the deck. Rena pushed the Priest off of her and rushed forward, sliding down beside them as Lance sat up, rubbing his head.

"Have I mention, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack tried to calm the man down but it didn't seem to work. All that resulted in was a hit to the stomach from the man beside him and a glare from his sister.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard pulled out his gun but Angelica moved forward as Rena glanced up.

"Remember, Father. We need him."

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." Rena took a chance as the man was preoccupied and jumped, ripping the gun from the Captain's hands. She backed up a few feet as Lance knelt in front of her, waiting for one of the Zombies of the other to move and attack her. Blackbeard wore a surprised look as his gaze went from his hand to the woman that was now pointing his own gun at him. "You too," Blackbeard looked at her in surprise. "I've seen you before as well." He glanced around the ship. "Is the one-legged man here as well?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lance demanded as he glared at the Captain. Blackbeard went to reply but -

"Coward!" All of them turned to watch as the Priest moved towards them, "They do not forget. "Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are. A coward, no matter how many you slay." One of the zombies went to grab him but Rena kicked him over the railing behind him. The Priest gave her an appreciative glance as she kept the gun on Blackbeard.

"Thrice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment." Blackbeard sighed.

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid." The Priest remarked. Blackbeard walked towards him. Lance was ready to move though, just in case. "You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light." Almost any other man would have been shaking and backing away from the Captain but this man stood still and fearless.

"No, sir. The truth is it be much simpler than all that." Blackbeard replied. "I am a bad man." Rena couldn't help but give out a little giggle at that. Jack and Lance both looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged and cleared her face, but not before she saw Blackbeard shoot her a look of amusement.

"That, too." The Priest agreed.

"I might have to kill you too, catechist."

"No!" Angelica stood between her father and the Priest.

"All Latin blood like her mother," the Captain sighed.

"And a pain in the ass, too." Rena growled.

"Father, I beg you." Angelica locked eyes with him.

"ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary is here. My daughter fears for my soul, or what's left of it. You truly wish to save me, my child?" He ran a finger don her right cheek.

"Every soul can be saved." Rena titled her head a bit, glancing at the other woman. Maybe…maybe she wasn't so bad after all…for a moment or two.

"Be that true, young cleric?"

"Yes. Though you I see as a bit of a long shot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hell-bound vessel." The Priest answered him.

"You disarm me with your faith." Blackbeard told his daughter. He turned to Rena and held his hand out for his gun. She pulled a face as she stared at it for a moment.

"Give it to him, Rena." They all glanced at Lance. "If he wanted to kill us, he wouldn't need a gun to do so." Rena gave her brother a nod before letting Blackbeard take the gun.

"Eight bells!" Blackbeard called as he moved forward. "Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?"

"I did." Jack sat up. "I stood watch."

Blackbeard chuckled and shook his head. "Gunner," He turned to look at the large black zombie. He glanced up above them to one of the men hanging in the air. "You?"

"Aye." The man replied boldly.

"Aye. The cook. Perfect." Blackbeard sighed. "Lower the longboat!"

"Lance," Rena whispered to her brother. "Do NOT let any of these freaks know that you can cook, got it?"

"I agree with that."

The cook rowed out across the water hurriedly as the rest of them all watched from the ship.

"Bring her about!" Blackbeard ordered. Rena had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she and Georgie watched from the front of the ship.

"Why do you do this?" Angelica demanded.

"Mutiny. Our laws be clear." Her father replied.

"Our laws allow the Captain to show leniency."

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate, a gift not afforded to all." Blackbeard watched as the Priest moved up beside him. "Oh, you now. Chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from…evil?"

"Rena," Jack grabbed the woman's sleeve. "Go below deck. Now."

"Why? What's he going to do?"

"Just go, Re-"

"Course made!"

"Stop," The Priest cried. "Give that man a chance. Give yourself a…" He halted as Blackbeard dropped his arm and fire shot out from the front of the ship, raining down upon the poor man in the longboat.

Rena covered her mouth in horror as they all watched it. Lance's knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing beneath. Everyone was silent as they all watched; Angelica turned and left.

"You know when I feel closest to the Maker?" Blackbeard asked the man beside him. "When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed."

"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need." The man replied.

"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed, yes?"

"Please, there's still hope…"

"Again!"

Rena buried her face into Jack's sleeve as more fire burst out. The man slid his arm around her shoulders and turned to move her away from the edge of the ship and downstairs but one of the zombie-men grabbed them.

"Oh no you don't." Blackbeard turned to Jack and Rena. "You and your little friends are coming with me."

**Really quick, I would appreciate it if you guys went to my profile and gave your vote on my poll. It would really help and I would love you guys for the rest of eternity if you did so, :)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Hey, Nissa. I've been wondering where you went off too ;)**

**Chapter Six**

**Voodoo sucks**

**Rena scowled as she, Jack, and Lance were thrown inside of Blackbeard's cabin. **She gripped Jack's hand as Lance loomed over her. The three of them were inside of Blackbeard's room. It was nothing like the one of the Black Pearl and the woman didn't like what she was seeing all over the place.

"I actually have no interest in the Fountain whatsoever," Jack lied to the captain. "So, if your heart is set, you may drop us off anywhere you like."

"That'll be all, Quartermaster," The man was doing something at a gate inside the room, unlocking it or locking or something like that. Rena's curiosity was getting the better of her on this ship. "Your words surround you like fog and make you hard to see." Blackbeard told Jack as he turned to them.

"And what of you, the mighty Blackbeard?" Jack decided to ask. He wanted to keep the man's attention on him and nowhere near Rena. "Beheaded they say. Still, your body swam three times around your ship, then climbed back onboard." Rena gave a snicker. Sometimes, Jack wished that she just stayed quiet. "And here you are, running scared." Blackbeard moved forward, standing close to Jack. Rena's grip grew tighter on Jack's hand as Lance held her shoulder firmly to keep her from running forward.

"Scared." Blackbeard replied.

"To the Fountain," Jack continued.

Blackbeard moved to his desk. "The Quartermaster sees things before they happen. He has foreseen my death, and so the fates have spoken. The threads of destiny woven."

"You have a ridiculously high regard for fate, mate." Jack told the other man.

"And you?"

"Me?" Jack asked as the Rush siblings stayed silent as the two men continued to talk. What were they supposed to say? "I'm skeptical of predicting any future…which includes me."

"It'd be foolish to battle fate," The captain commented as he worked on something at his desk. "But I'd be tempted to cheat it. I will reach the Fountain, You will lead me."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lance asked as he watched Jack. He had slipped his hand into Rena's holster and grabbed a knife of her's before slowly moving forward as Blackbeard's attention was on his subject.

"You had that map. Did you not memorize it after all this time?" The Captain replied. Rena and Lance shared a look. How in the hell had he known that? "That knife will serve you no better than the mutiny you devised."

"Mutiny served me well," Jack replied. "It gained me an audience with you."

"Oh?" Blackbeard looked up.

"Aye," Jack stabbed the knife into the desk in front of the other man. "To warn you. Regarding your first mate, who pretends to be persons she is not."

Blackbeard looked interested. "Do tell."

"She's not your daughter," Jack told him.

"You dare to speak thusly of my flesh and blood?" Blackbeard asked him.

"Sir, the woman is consummate in the art of deception. I know. As I mostly unwittingly set her on her wicked path. Though I cannot claim credit for her existing abundance of natural talent."

Rena slapped a hand to her face. ~Jack, you're an idiot.~ She then took notice of the small doll that Blackbeard held up. Surprisingly, it looked just like Jack.

"Angelica," Blackbeard inhaled deeply. "My beloved daughter, the one true good thing," Jack leaned in closer to get a look at the doll himself. "I have done in this life, and you claim to be the one who corrupted her?"

"Sir, what she is is pure evil." Jack told him as the siblings rolled their eyes. "More to be feared than a wild beast. Hungry wild beast with gnashing teeth. Vengeful, hungry from hell beast-"

"Father?" Angelica's voice made them all glance at the door.

"Sweetness!" Jack grinned at her. He then gave a groan as he clutched his stomach. Rena grabbed him worriedly before glancing at Blackbeard. He had stabbed her knife into the small Jack doll. She narrowed her eyes.

"No need to hurt him, Father." Angelica moved forward. "He will help us. Won't you, Jack?"

"You see?" Blackbeard began. "Even now, she attends to your welfare," He began to draw across the doll. "Giving lies to the claims you make of her." Rena growled as she was the small carving Blackbeard had placed on Jack through the doll.

~Voodoo,~ she snarled. "Look her, you stupid, old man!" She slammed her hands on the desk. Blackbeard jumped and looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "If you believe that this thing is trying to help you, I don't care. This 'daughter' of yours was pretending to be Jack to get a crew for your damn ship. When we came to knock some sense into her she told us that she was pretending to be your 'recently found daughter' and that you were stupid enough to believe that." Angelica was glaring at the other woman as Blackbeard glanced between the two of them in interest. She told us that she was using you to get to the fountain of youth so that she could use it for herself and that she was going to kill you. She told us about the Prophecy about Barbossa killing you. No, whether or not you believe that, I don't care, but I'm not going to stand here and let you torture Jack because of what this little brat told us." Rena told him. "Whether you want to believe it is up to you, but I'm telling you, this woman is going to be the death of you; daughter or not."

Blackbeard was silent for a moment as she stared at him and Angelica wore an enraged look at the woman. Rena crossed her arms and stepped back from the table and stood by Lance as the two men with her gave her a look. She wasn't supposed to say anything about what had happened but the two men didn't seem to mind. They doubted Blackbeard believing it though.

"You will lead us to the Fountain. Yes?" Angelica asked Jack, trying to leave the new conversation that Rena had said behind.

"Put another way." Blackbeard spoke. He was still looking at Rena for a moment, thinking over her words before glancing at Jack again. "If I do not make it to the Fountain in time…" He held the doll over a candle. Lance pulled a worried face as he watched Jack's hair smolder as he gripped his head in pain.

"I'll have a wee look-see at those charts straight away then, shall I?" Jack gasped.

The trio quickly found themselves outside the large room again. Rena had sat Jack down on the stairs as he gripped his head and the marking on his chest. Rena looked at him as Lance stood by them, crossing his arms as his sister tried to help Jack. She didn't know what to do though. The marking they had given on his chest wasn't bleeding and it was still there and there was nothing that she could see on his head. What was she supposed to do to them?

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Jack told her. "As long as I do what he says I'll be fine."

"But," Rena didn't know what to say. She pulled a face. "We need to get that damn doll so they can't use you. And we need to do something with the 'daughter' whether or not she's true."

"I have an idea about that," Lance told the two of them. "Jack's going to have to be nice to her though."

"Be nice?" Jack and Rena both asked.

"Yes. Jack, this woman is from your past, right? She trusts you, sort of, and she's the one that brought you here. You can use that to get that stupid doll of yourself and take it so it won't be used against you." Lance told him. "After you get the doll we can get out of here in no fear, understand?"

"Where will we go?" Rena asked.

"Who knows?" Lance replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Jack needs to get his doll first before worrying about that."

"I agree," Jack sighed. Rena looked at him in surprise. "I can trick Angelica and get the doll from her, though I might have to use extreme measures with this woman." He glanced at Rena.

Rena thought for a moment before she pulled a face. "All right Jack, do what you can. But you better not touch her, got it?"

Jack smiled before kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about that, Love."

_**~Sora ni sakura no hanabira ga harari, harari to mai chitte  
>Ikusen mono toki o nagamete itta<br>Hikari kagayaku kono basho de  
>Itsuka mata yume o katarou<br>Sakura no shita~**_

**It was lunchtime and the five of them sat at a table at the end of the ship. **Nissa and Jena were talking for a little while as the three men stayed silent, coming in here and there for something to comment on the conversation or something like that.

"Sir." Barbossa shoved the piece of the apple into his mouth.

"Aye?" He replied with a strange sound to his voice. Jena placed a hand over her mouth as she and Nissa giggled at him. Leon rolled his eyes and Norrington kept silent as he took a drink from his glass.

"Captain, sir, I am unhappy to report rumors, sir, among the crew, as to our destination." Leon raised an eyebrow.

Barbossa glanced over his shoulder. "Shut your trap and make way." He told the other man.

"Hector," Jena gave a warning voice.

Barbossa glanced at her before standing up and grabbing his cane. "That the way of it, then."

"No disrespect, sir." The man told him.

"What do the men fear? Say it. Speak words."

"Whitecap Bay." The man answered him.

"Aye, Whitecap Bay." Barbossa nodded. "And every worthless seaman fears the name, and rightly so, though few know why or dare to ask."

"What is it?" Leon asked as they watched Barbossa moved closer to the crew that stood on the deck of the ship. Jena shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Be the stories true?" Gibbs asked as he pushed himself forward.

"Damn, just tell us what you idiots are so afraid of," Leon growled, growing tired of them dancing around the subject.

"Mermaids, Captain." Gibbs sighed.

"Mermaids?" Nissa glanced at Norrington. They both wore disbelieving looks but after all that the two of them had seen they didn't know if that would be true or not.

"Aye. Mermaids." The crew began to murmur under Barbossa's voice. "Sea ghouls, devil fish, dreadful in hunger for flesh of man." Jena slapped a hand to her head as her husband milked it. "Mermaid waters, that be our path. Cling to your soul, Gibbs, as mermaids be given to take the rest…to the bone."

The crew didn't like that and began to argue. "Steady! Steady, men! Find your courage, or be ready to purpose your fear!" Gillette told them.

"Save yourselves!" A man cried before taking off down the ship. They all watched as he jumped into the water. They all moved to grab him and pull him back onto the ship, but Barbossa told them not too.

"Gentlemen, I shall not ask any more of any man than what that man can deliver, but I do ask this: Are we not king's men?"

"Aye." They replied quietly.

"On the king's mission?"

"Aye." They were louder this time.

"I did not note any fear in the eyes of the Spanish as they passed us by. Are we not king's men?"

"Aye!" They all shouted.

"Aye! Hands all off, and bear away." Barbossa told them. "Stave on ahead to Whitecap Bay!"

"Are we going to be alright?" Jena asked after a moment.

"Mermaids…we'll see if they're real or not," Norrington replied as they all continued to eat. "And even if they are, we'll be just fine."

Nissa swallowed. "I hope so."

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I'm gonna try to finish this over Spring break!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Mermaids**

"**Whitecap Bay!" **

The man's shouting made Rena jump from her conversation with her brother.

"All hands on deck! Set to the long boats!" Blackbeard hollered at the crew.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Lance as Philip and Georgie walked up beside the two of them. Over the last days, Georgie and Philip had joined Rena's little group, keeping close with them since the whole mutiny.

"I have no idea," Lance shook his head. "I suppose do what the bastard says until we can catch him of guard," he turned and headed towards the boats. "But there's no way in hell I'm going to let him bring death knocking on my door again."

Rena sighed and followed after her brother, the two others following after them. It didn't take long for them to reach shore.

"Lay them out flat," The Captain ordered the ones with the nets. "No tangles. Make 'em look pretty for our dainty guests."

Rena's stomach was twisting into knots as she stood beside her little group of men. Jack was biting his nails as Lance and Philip wore hard faces while Georgie was gripping Lance's shirt tightly.

"Rena, I want you to stay on shore," Lance told her. "And whatever you do, don't go anywhere near the water, understand?"

"But, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

As for the answer she got-

"You three," Blackbeard pointed at them. "Get in the boat with the others."

"No!" Rena placed herself in front of him. "You're not sending my brother out anywhere!" She glanced at Philip and Georgie as well. "Or them! None of them! You'll have to kill me first!"

Blackbeard looked surprised for a moment. This woman continued to catch him off guard for some reason. He pulled out a gun. "That can be arranged."

"No," Lance pushed his sister off of him and stepped towards the boats. "Leave my sister alone. I'll get in the boat."

"But, Lance-"

"Don't worry, Rena." Philip was the one that spoke this time. "I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, Lance'll be safe with us!" Georgie agreed, jumping on his back.

Rena watched as the three men walked away to join the others on the boats.

"We're gonna need light." Blackbeard commented. A lot of light." He walked off himself.

Rena watched as Jack shot her a look, ordering her to stay here, and followed after the captain and the others. Rena felt useless here, again. Much like that one stormy night when she had first met Jack. She couldn't do anything on the ship and it annoyed her to no ends. This was making her feel just the same as Jack went up to a lighthouse and Lance, Philip, and Georgie was sent off into the water in a long boat.

**Lance was growing annoyed**. The way these men talked just pissed him off for some unknown reason. He gave a hiss as the light from the lighthouse shone in his face before crossing her arms with an aggravated face. The only one that wasn't annoying him was the Preacher-boy, Philip and the young one, Georgie. That little brat was drawn to his sister now and Lance couldn't tell why.

"We're doomed." One of the older ones said. "They be drawn to man-made light."

"Sharks?" Georgie demanded in fear.

"Worse than sharks, boy. There'll be mermaids upon us within the hour, you mark my words. And we're the bait."

"Well, if that's true," Lance tried to lighten up the mood. "Then at least we'll die after seeing somehow, half-naked women, right fellas?" It didn't work too good and he sighed.

"You don't actually believe this, do you?" Philip asked him.

Lance sighed again. "I didn't believe any of this crap when I was younger but after coming face to face with undead pirates, Davy Jones, the Kraken, and dying and being brought back to life, I'm willing to believe in just about anything now." Philip looked at him like he was an idiot. "Don't worry. If we survive this, I'll tell you everything."

"I heard it said a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning." Another man began after a moment of silence. Rum was being passed around and Georgie grasped it like it was life or death.

"Don't be a fool!" The elder man growled at the other. "Mermaids are all female, son, and lovely as a dream of heaven. But when it comes time to churn butter, so to speak, they snatch a sailor out of a boat or off the deck of a ship, have their way, and then the sailors are pulled to bottom and drowned and eaten.'

"I've already been eaten once, thank you," Lance spat at the zombie man at the head of the boat. "And I'd rather not live through that again."

"Or, sometimes," Another of them said. "The other way around."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lance growled at the idiot. "Just shut up before you make the rest of us as stupid as you are." He turned to Georgie and Philip and began to talk to them.

"Sing." Gunner, the zombie man, ordered after a few moment moments.

"What?" The men all looked at him like he as crazy.

"They like to hear singing," The large black man was pointing a gun at them.

"Good for them," Lance turned back to Georgie and Philip. "Anyway, like I was saying, word of my sisters being kidnapped by Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa had just reached our ears when-"  
>"Sing!" Gunner growled, pressing the gun to the side of Lance's head.<p>

Lance gave a scream before bursting out into a scream.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>really really wanna zigazig ah<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"<em>

Everyone looked at Lance like he was crazy but he didn't notice them as his attention was stuck on the gun still pointed to his head.__

_"What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
>Say you can handle my love are you for real,<br>I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
>If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye<em>

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>really really wanna zigazig ah"<em>

Everyone on the boat jumped as five voices joined Lance as he continued to sing. They all turned to see five female heads popping up out of the water beside the ship. One was blond, red, two were brown, and one was a black woman. They were singing with Lance as he continued__

_"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is<br>So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
>you gotta listen carefully,<br>We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
>we got G like MC who likes it on an<br>Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
>and as for me you'll see,<br>Slam your body down and wind it all around  
>Slam your body down and wind it all around<br>If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is<br>If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
>you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam,slam, slam<br>Slam your body down and wind it all around  
>Slam your bodydown and wind it all around<br>Slam your body down and wind it all around  
>Slam your body down zigazig ah<br>If you wanna be my lover"_

"They're here, not get that damn thing away from my head!" Lance pushed it away, breathing hard as he tried to regain his composure.

The blonde mermaid was now at the edge of the ship and staring at one of the idiots. The elder man grabbed a knife but the idiot held him back, screaming about something of 'scaring her off'.

"Aye, and good riddance!"

The man knelt down closer to the mermaid. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," she grinned. She grabbed the edge of the boat and pulled herself closer to him.

"Idiot," Lance rolled his eyes as the rest of the men pulled back, closer to him and Gunner.

"You're beautiful," The man gasped.

"Are you the one how sings?" She asked him.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Liar!" Lance growled. "All you tumbleweeds didn't know the damn lyrics!"

"Shut up!" Georgie elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?" She asked him with a smile and a tilted head.

Scrum was flushing a deep burgundy now. "If…if you would like me to."

"Scrum, comport yourself!" The elder growled as the others pulled the man back.

"Boys!" Scrum cried. "There ain't much been given to me in my brief miserable life, there's the truth in it. But by God, I'll have it said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a proper mermaid!"

"Let the idiot go," Lance waved his hand. "If he wants to die then why should we care?"

The woman began to sing again, the four other mermaids pulling up around the boat to other men as she continued.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."<br>She pulled scrums head from the water and things were silent for a moment. Scrum pulled back in from the water with a scream and the elder man shoved an oar into the mermaid's face. The others all jumped away in anger before their attacks of knocking the men out of the boats progressed. Lance kept an arm around Georgie to make sure he was safe before planting a boot in one of the women's faces as Philip helped another. The elder man with them was quite good, shoving a sword into another as she jumped over them but in the end he was caught when the boat had hands bursting through the bottom and was destroyed.

"**LANCE!"** Rena screamed, running for the shore as she watched the fighting. Jack appeared out of nowhere and held her back from getting into the water as Blackbeard passed her. "Let me go, Jack! Let me go!"

"Just hold on, Rena. You know your brother better than I do and we both know that he won't let himself die in something as foolish as this. He's too strong. Too smart. He'll find a way out of this."

Rena looked at him before dropping to her knees, watching over the water carefully. Jack knelt beside her, his arms still around her.

"Out upon it!" Blackbeard grinned. "It has begun!"

**Lance pulled a horrified face all the thousands of creatures that were waiting below for them. **He kept a firm arm on Georgie as his other hand held his sword. He gave Philip a punch on his arm and told him to follow him. Philip was then grabbed by one of the mermaids and dragged off. Lance refused to lose the only other sensible man in this ship and swam as hard as he could. He barely caught up to them, due to Georgie's help of kicking himself, and shoved the sword through the mermaid's tail.

It was then that the explosions happened, driving the mermaids to shore. The three of them burst to the top of the water, raking in deep breaths of air.

"Are you all right, Phil?" Lance gasped.

"Yes," He sputtered. "T-Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's get the-" He glanced over his shoulder and pulled a horrified face as Blackbeard's ship turned to them He knew what that meant. "Get under the water!" He ordered the two beside him and below they went.

**The flames flew out of the ship, forcing the mermaids to shore. **Rena's eyes widened in horror before she jumped to her feet again.

"No! You bastard!" Rena ran at Blackbeard but Jack had his grip on her again. "My brother's still out there! Stop this!" She was ignored as Angelica wore an annoyed frown as she stared at her.

As the mermaids attacked the men holding the net, half of her felt the urge to shove Blackbeard into the water herself and watch him die. She would have too, if Jack hadn't been holding her.

"Retreat, all, to land!" Jack called out, holding her tightly. "For your lives! Retreat, I say!"

"Cowards!" Blackbeard screamed. "Back in the water! There be no refuge on land! On my word!"

"Cowards?" Rena growled. "If you want that damn tear so bad, get it yourself you foolish primate!" She screamed at him. "The only one I see here afraid is you! Face what you've earned like a man! If you're to die, go down with honor, not cowardice!"

Blackbeard heard her this time and turned to glare at her. He took one step towards her but Jack pulled her away before anything else could happen and let her away from Blackbeard as fast as he could. He glanced over the bay and froze.

"Rena," The woman turned and followed Jack's eyes to see hundreds of more mermaids on their way to shore. "I have a plan, but you have to help me, all right?"

"What do you need?"

"I'm going to go dumb the whale oil into the water to drive them all away. Can you shoot any of them if they try to grab me?"

She stared at him for a moment. She knew that he was trying to keep her occupied while he was gone so she didn't do anything foolish that got her killed. She sighed and nodded her head. Jack kissed her forehead and was gone in a second as she grabbed a rifle from a nearby body and waited a few moments.

"Take that," Rena growled, shooting one of the mermaids in the face. She felt pity on these creatures. This was how they lived. They were doing nothing wrong. But if killing all of them, or shoving them away, was all she could do to keep Blackbeard from getting what he wanted then she would try her hardest.

She shot three more before the lighthouse blew up, dropping the whale oil into the water and sending all the rest of the living mermaids back off into the sea. Rena watched in relief as Jack safely dove into the water.

"We got one!" A man cried as a few pulled up a net. Blackbeard looked in excitement before they pulled the net back and reveled…Scrum. The man shot water out of his moth, claiming that he was in love. (with a girl) (XXDD, name that one! I bet you guys can't ;)

Rena snorted, feeling completely pleased with the results.

"Check the wounded!" Blackbeard ordered. "See if you can find one mermaid still alive!"

"Rena!" The woman twirled around instantly to see Georgie for a moment before he dove into her, gripping her tightly as he was still in fear.

"Georgie! Is Lance safe? Is he with you?" She demanded.

"I'm right here, Rena."

The woman lifted her head to see her brother walking towards her, gasping for breath and dripping with water. Georgie let her go and he ran at him. Lance gave a soft smile as he hugged his sister. Her knees fell weak and they carefully tumbled to the ground. Lance held her tightly, listening to her as she sobbed over what had happened, over her fear of losing him, and he pulled a sour face as he glanced up at Blackbeard across of way. This was all his fault.

"Did everyone see that?" Jack's voice made Lance's head turn as the man neared them. "Because I will not be doing it again."

"Here," Lance practically tossed his sister at the pirate. "Take care of your woman, Sparrow."

Rena gave a shout before glaring at her brother as she wiped her eyes clear as she pushed herself away from Jack for a moment. "You asshole!"

"Back to the ship," Blackbeard ordered them. "We head for a protected cove. Now."

Rena lifted her head at the hissing to see that Blackbeard had actually caught one. She was hissing and struggling to get from but the four zombie-dudes had her pinned tightly in a net. She pulled a face and wanted to make a comment but Jack slid a hand over her face, whispering in her ear to 'not be stupid.' She gave him a glance before she followed him back to the ship.

_**~If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is~<strong>_

**It was raining as Barbossa and the others landing at Whitecap Bay. **The event of what happened the night before made Jena and Leon worry about their siblings. They had heard from an inside source that they had been captured by Blackbeard's squad and that just pissed the Rush siblings off more than anything. They prayed that the trio they were looking for were still alright after what had happened the night before.

Barbossa kicked one of the dead mermaids with a scowl.

"Lord. Is that what I think it is?" Norrington asked.

"Mermaid," Gibbs sighed. "Give up this madness now."

"I cannot," Barbossa replied as the rain poured down on them. "Ever walk on the beach, look back and see your footsteps in the sand? It's like that, except the footsteps lie before me." He went to move forward.

"Footstep, actually." Gillette decided to comment. The four around Barbossa covered sniggers, even Jena, as the man pulled an annoyed face.

"Whitecap Bay," Norrington sighed. "We need to get out of here and quickly."

At that moment, shrieking reached their ears and they all turned to see that their ship was taken down by a bunch of mermaids.

"Wow," Nissa blinked in shook as she looked at her husband. "Mermaids ARE real."

"So it would seem," Norrington was shocked himself.

Barbossa brushed it off his shoulders. "We travel by foot. Gibbs, I require a heading."

"But, sir, the men."

"They be dead already," the Captain replied.

"They don't' sound dead." Gillette growled.

"Oh, is that so?" Barbossa pulled a gun out. "Well, I hear nothing but seagulls nesting. What is it that you hear, Mr. Groves."

Jena glared at both of them before stomping away from the shore. She couldn't stand it. Barbossa was so intent on killing Blackbeard. She knew why, and she didn't blame him, but still…sometimes it was just so horrible! She soon heard the rest of them following her, glad that the rain hid her tears.

**Don't ask, please don't ask. The song just popped up in my head and with that…the mermaids just came along, XD**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Big Trouble**

**They were walking up the side of the mountain. **Rena found her legs getting tired to where she was practically being carried by Jack. She couldn't get to sleep the night before, but the walking was kind of hard to do since Jack was blindfolded and being led by his other arm by Angelica. Rena gladly would have barked at her but she just didn't feel up to it today.

The men behind them were carrying that poor mermaid in that glass coffin they had seen before. Rena had ideas planning through her head about getting the mermaid free, but none of them that resulted in no deaths of the people and/or mermaid.

"It's up to you now, Sparrow." Blackbeard brought Jack to a halt and Rena had to stop as well as he ripped the blindfold off of the man.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked him with an annoyed tone.

"Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship," the Captain replied. "I be a cautious man."

"Yeah, and not blindfolding my sister and myself, who travel with Jack and hate you to death, was a good idea?" Lance commented as he stopped beside the duo.

"That or, you know, the ship is right there," Rena yawned as she pointed her finger over her shoulder. "All we have to do is backtrack from here and just get on it then."

Blackbeard opened his mouth but Jack stepped forward first with his compass, blocking the woman from his path of sight.

"What I want first," He began as he stared at his compass. "Is Ponce De Leon's helicopter."

Everyone stared at him for a second as he walked off. "What the hell is a helicopter?" Rena asked her brother.

"That would be something from the depths of Jack's mind. Is better if you don't ask." Lance replied.

(XXDD, that was a little joke from the Blooper Reel on the DVD. I just had to add that there. Sort of like the beard thing from the third one.)

They followed Jack across the land. Through more rocks, a forest, and now they had come across a swamp. Georgie took one look at the nasty water and jumped on Rena's back. She mimicked his face before jumping onto her brother's.

"I'm not walking through the water." Rena told everyone.

"Neither am I." Georgie called down in agreement.

"Good for you two, but why the hell do you have to ride on me?" Lance growled.

He complained for a few more minute before just sighing and going along with the ride. Philip let out a chuckle and Rena gave him a grin.

"Why is it we've got to bring her along?" Scrum grunted as they continued to carry the mermaid.

"Because tears don't keep. We need them fresh." Angelica answered.

"What is the ritual again? Water from the Fountain and a mermaid's tear?" Jack looked over his shoulder at Rena. He smirked at the sight of her riding on her brother's back and Georgie riding on her's as Philip walked beside them.

"And two silver chalices." The other woman replied. "One cup with a tear, one without."

"So, one with a tear and water in both?" Jack continued his questions. "Quite complicated, is it not?"

"For you, yes." Lance snorted.

"Both get water," The Spanish woman said firmly. "One gets a tear. The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other."

"How many years?" Jack asked and then he made a squeak at the snake swimming towards him.

Angelica grabbed the snake and twirled it around her neck. It hissed and snapped at Jack. Rena wore a furious from on her face as the other woman pinned Jack against a set of rocks. She then spread her face out into a smile as her eyes landed on a nearby spider. "All the years that they have lived, and they could have lived, if fate had been kinder." It was then that something landed on her face. It took her a few minutes to notice what it was. It was a spider.

The Spanish woman let out a scream and began to thrash around in the water, telling some on to get the arachnid off of her. Everyone but Blackbeard and his little zombie companions laughed; Lance gave his sister a secret high five, knowing that she had done it.

Philip splashed water on his face as they decided to take a little break on dry land when they reached it. Georgie and Rena were back on their own feet again and the three of them had gathered around Philip, exchanging their information with eachother on where they came from and whatnot.

"Clergyman." Jack made his way over to the four of them. Philip turned to him. "On the off chance that this does not go well for me, I would like it noted here and now that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must, so that I may be welcomed into that place where all the goody-goodies get to go. Savvy?"

"We have a word for that, Jack." Philip replied. "You can covert."

"Trust me," Rena commented. "I've tried to get him too. It doesn't work."

"I was thinking more of an as-needed basis." Jack told him.

Philip went to make a comment when his eyes landed on the mermaid. Rena followed his gaze. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. Rena was confused. Did the mermaids not breathe in water like a fish?

"Quartermaster!" Philip jumped to his feet.

Everyone looked at him. "Aye." The Zombie replied.

"She cannot breathe!" The man told him.

"She has water."

"She needs air!" Philip exclaimed. He moved forward and began to struggle with the coffin to open it. "Open this." He told the Zombie.

"She will escape." He replied.

"And how in the hell is she going to do that?" Rena demanded as she stood, hands on her hips. "It's not like she's going to grow a pair of legs and run off somewhere!"

"You're killing her." Philip stood to his feet.

"I support the missionary's position." Jack called out. The Zombie just laughed.

"Leave it be, Phil," Lance commented. "If the mermaid dies because they're too stupid to let it breath then it's their own loss."

Philip was still a moment before grabbing the Zombie's sword and shoving it into the coffin. They all watched as he made a gap between the top and bottom pieces and the mermaid sucked in the air.

"See?" Philip told him. The Zombie glared at the man, pissed that he was shown up, and pulled the sword out. Philip stuck his book in there to keep it open just a bit so she could continue to get air.

"Can you say bitchslap?" Georgie grinned.

Rena pulled a horrified face. "George! Where did you hear that word?"

"From Lance."

Jack watched as moments later Lance was running from Rena as she was screaming at him to 'watch language around children'.

Blackbeard watched this woman for a moment, not sure what was running through his head as he gave a small chuckle. She didn't act like the other women that he had run across. She was feisty, unlike her sister the year before. He found feisty women to be…entertaining.

Jack was smiling to himself at the sight of Rena and Lance running around. He adored that woman with all his life now. In his mind, he greatly thanked Barbossa from betraying him. If Hector had not then he never would have met Rena or the other three of the Rushes. Over the years now, Jack came to realization that nothing would be the same without this woman. She now held this pirate's heart in her hands and Jack would do everything, anything, for her.

His smile dispersed into a frown moments later though when he noticed that Blackbeard was watching her with a smile of his own. Oh, he did not like the look of that.

"Onward." Blackbeard said aloud after noticing Jack's glare at him.

"My feet hurt!" Rena groaned as they continued on. She then froze when they reached a cliff, its bridge destroyed. "Great. Now what do we do?"

Jack leaned over the cliff to take a look before sighing "Just as I thought. Not this way!" He called back to the others.

Angelica decided to move forward. "This is the way, isn't it?"

"'Course it is, but we should go around to the east." Jack replied.

"That would take us out of the path of the chalices." She argued.

"Well, then we'll circle back."

"There is no time."

"You're the one who insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid." Jack growled.

"Well, the mutiny didn't help." Angelica huffed.

"Neither did kidnapping." Lance decided to throw in his spot of support.

"Just shut up," Rena growled, giving the other woman a shove to the side so she could get a look over the cliff herself. "If you want the chalices so bad, why don't you go get them your damn self?"

"Someone must go." Blackbeard cut the arguing off at that moment.

"You mean split up?" Angelica asked her father.

"You mean jump?" Jack looked at him. "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go." Blackbeard knocked that smile off of Jack's face. "Find the ship, retrieve the chalices."

"Sparrow?" Angelica pulled a face. "What makes you think he will come back?"

"Yes," Jack decided to take a step forward. "What makes you think he will come back?"

"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go."

"She'll go." Jack grinned.

Rena rolled her eyes. This woman was pissing her off more and more. She grinned, watching as she ran but Blackbeard grabbed his daughter as he glared at Jack.

"How much farther to the Fountain?" He asked. "I'm running out of time."

Jack turned back to the other side of the cliff. "About a day's march north, following that river, you'll get to a series of pools. Then you're close."

"How in the hell does he know what's there?" Lance asked his sister. Rena just shrugged as Blackbeard took the compass from the man's hands.

"You will go."

"I always knew that it would come to this," Jack sighed and took a glance over the cliff. "You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're standing in a high place? Sudden urge to jump?" He lifted his head. "I don't have it."

Blackbeard raised his gun to Jack's head. "I need those chalices."

"Shoot." Jack told him with a little smirk. "Save me the bother of the fall."

"You will go. You will return…or I will kill her." He pointed his gun at Angelica now. Everyone's breath caught.

"You won't kill your own daughter." Jack retorted.

Blackbeard's voice was annoyed. "Not my daughter, you idiot! Angelica, move out of the way!" The young woman did so to reveal that the gun was pointed at Rena instead. Lance gave a glare as he placed himself in front of his sister. Jack's face went pale.

"If you jump and die, I'll let my daughter have her chance." Blackbeard told him.

Jack sighed and looked at the Quartermaster. "Oy. If I jump…will I survive?"

"The doll." The Zombie held out his hand and Angelica tossed Jack's Voodoo in it. Rena was rather ticked that this woman was carrying a doll of her man in her pocket, but watched as it was thrown over and Jack began to scream. She slapped her hands over her mouth, giggling as they all forgot that a crazy pirate captain had a gun pointed at her.

Quartermaster turned back to Jack and he stopped screaming. He smirked. "Yes, now you will survive."

"This is just freakin' stupid! Rena took a step forward. "I'll just fuckin' go and keep myself from getting shot!" Jack rushed past her though and gave a scream as he dove off of the cliff. She rolled her eyes, watching him as he fell into the water.

"We go on," The Zombie began. "Due north to the Fountain."

Rena sighed. She wanted to go with Jack. She and Lance should-

"Rena," Lance whispered to his sister as the others moved on. "Forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She looked at him like he was stupid. "For wha-" She was cut off by her own scream as her brother shoved her off the cliff and towards the water herself.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Nine**

**What happened**

"**About damn time!" **Rena gasped as she stared up at the large ship caught in the rocks before them. Jack was very, very pleased that she was no longer traveling with Blackbeard. He would have left the island and gone back to the ship if Lance wasn't still there. They had to save her brother though, so they were going to go back after they got the chalices.

"The _Santiago." _Jack smiled. "Famously captained by Ponce de Leon."

"What happened to the Captain if his ship's up there?" She asked the man beside her.

"Some say it had something to do with a poisoning during one of his last visits to find the fountain and he died in Cuba, another say that there was an ancient storm and the ship and it's captain disappeared. Now that we found the ship, I believe that opinion number two is the more likely." Jack waved it aside like it was nothing. "Shall we?"

She nodded and took off after him and climbed through the old, musty ship until they reached the Captain's cabin. Gold and jewels were scattered all around the room with dust and…good god there was a skeleton sitting in the bed with a magnifying glass in its hands.

"Ponce de Leon." Jack mumbled as the ship creaked. They were going to have to be very careful here. Jack seemed to get it too. "Stay right here, Rena."

"Will do." The young woman swallowed. There was a creepy feeling to all of this. Jack took a step forward and a voice made them both jump.

"If 40 pirates dreamt 40 nights of treasure, it would not match the contents of this room."

Jack took a deeper look into the dark corner. "You." He scowled.

"You." Barbossa stood up into the light of the hole above him, making Rena give a sigh of relief. If Barbossa was here, then her sister and other brother would be too.

"No…you." Jack pulled his sword and took a step forward.

"We were here first." Barbossa held his own sword. "You, why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me. Why are you?"

"Silver chalices." Barbossa answered him. "For my royal liege."

"Oh, please." Jack moved forward and began a fight but the ship began to tip.

"Step back, Jack!" Jena joined them from the shadows, placing a hand on Barbossa's arm. "We have to balance the ship out."

"Yeah, I had no problem when it was just peg-leg and my sister over there, but I don't think I work with you there as well." Leon's voice came from behind Rena and she turned, relief clearly on her face.

"Right, then." Jack sheathed his sword again. "What if we choose an item of approximately equal weight?" He picked up some kind of object and immediately the ship shifted. All four on the ship yelled at Jack as they slid.

"We touch nothing!" Barbossa hissed. Jack ran and put it back down as a small chest slid out from under the bed.

"What about that?" Jack asked.

Rena rolled her eyes as the two men continued and turned her head to her sister. "So, how ya doing?" The ship began to slid again and the two women watched for a moment as the two captains both danced around the room as they struggled not to move too far.

"Things are fine at the moment. Just waiting for this trip to be over so we can return to…whatever it is we are doing." Jena answered her sister. "I can tell you that Norrington and Nissa are dying to see you again."

"Ole 'Borrington', eh?" Rena grinned. "The two of them are with you guys?"

"Yeah, and they're never quiet." Leon's voice groaned. "Especially at night."

Jena giggled as Rena raised an eyebrow. "James and Nissa are now married."

"Oh," Rena tried to calm her surprise. "Well, congrats to that." In all truth, no matter how much she said that she hated Norrington, the Commodore had weaved its way into her heart a bit. She was pleased that he had found someone that had made him happy just as much as Jack made her.

Their conversation came to a halt when Barbossa and Jack crawled past them on their knees and opened the chest.

"Rocks." Jack scowled.

"The Spanish." Barbossa replied.

Jena gave a giggle. Rena raised another eyebrow at her sister as she heard Leon sigh. "Oh, wait until you see him, Rena!"

"Who?" The sister asked.

"The Spaniard!" Jena gave another giggle.

Rena caught her sister's meaning. "That gorgeous, huh?"

"Of, without a doubt!"

The two captains now sat on either side of the bed, the skeleton between them as the both wanted to get a look at the map it held.

"I wonder why they left his behind." Jack grabbed it and began to pull it towards him. The skeletons head turned to look at him and his grin fell. Rena slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter silent as Barbossa mouthed 'Don't touch the map'. Jack set the map back down and the head returned to its original position.

"They know the path," Barbossa began. "But I can also see where they'll most likely make camp."

_**~You've got no idea**_

_**What you're messing with here boy**_

_**I've got 12 inch rims on my chair**_

_**That's how I roll, ya~**_

"**So, can I ask what you guys are really here for?" **Rena asked her sister and brother as they walked down the shore.

Jena glanced at Barbossa. He nodded. "Well, about a year or so ago, Blackbeard attacked us. That's how we lost the ship and Barbossa's leg." Jena sounded so sad. "We're here for revenge."

"Ahh," Rena nodded. But there was something else…something that her sister was hiding. But what was it?

"We ran into Will," Leon then spoke.

"What?" Jack titled his head to join the conversation. "Will Turner?"

"Yeah," Jena nodded. "Will was the one that saved us after the attack. If he hadn't of showed up when he did we never would have made it back to land."

"How is he?" Rena asked.

"The same as always," Leon shrugged. "He and his father are getting along and he's complaining about not getting to see Elizabeth for another 9 years."

Rena gave a laugh. "That's Will, all right." She looked at Barbossa. "So, after all this is over, what are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. I will get my revenge for what happened on that ship." Barbossa growled.

Rena stared at him and Jack for a moment as they began to argue over the ship. She understood everything the first time that they met and the events that followed after it but this was ridiculous!

"All over a damn ship?" Rena demanded. "That's all this has been about! To both of you!" She growled at Barbosa and Jack. "A ship! Still?" She glared at Jack. "I'll talk to you later, but you," She turned to Barbossa. "Don't you think that all of this has gone on far enough? So what if Blackbeard destroyed the ship! You-"

"No, Rena," Jena cut off her sister. "It's not. It's…" She folded her hands over her slim stomach as she gathered the courage to speak. "His want…our want for revenge…is not about the loss of the ship. When Blackbeard attacked us, I…I had been with child." Rena felt ice strike her heart. "And he took it away from me. From us!"

Rena looked at her sister in silence for a moment before wrapping her arms around her. Leon held a solemn look and Jack glanced at Barbosa as the man closed his eyes. The sisters stood there for a silent while. Jena had missed Rena not being there. Her sister was always a part of her and now to have her back, she felt like her missing piece had returned. She buried her face into her sister's shoulder and let loose the tears that had been longing to fall for a long while.

_**~You looked like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll**_

_**I'll be stretching out the rhyme**_

_**Like gravity stretches time**_

_**When you try to put your little P-brane against this kind of mind~**_

**Rena's anger against Blackbeard had grown worse. **She wanted to beat the hell out of him the next time she say him but she had promised to leave him to Barbosa. It was his right. They were now on a cliff above the Spainards, spying on them in the dark.

"Jack! Rena!" Gibbs moved forward with the rest of Barbossa's men but their captain told them to be quiet.

"Gibbs, I was just on me way to break you out of jail." Jack grinned.

"Hmm." Gibbs didn't sound too happy.

Jack frowned. "You stole my map." He flicked him in the nose and Rena and Jena giggled together.

"Right." Barbossa began. "Best be started." He led the others away and Rena went to follow them, but Jack caught her hand.

"Ole'." He grinned before kissing the top of it. Rena knew that he was trying to cheer her up and she gave him a small grin before they moved after the others.

_**~I'm the best**_

_**I'm the Snoop Dog of Science**_

_**I'll be dropping mad apples on your head**_

_**From the shoulders of giants~**_

**Blackbeard hadn't been pleased that Lance had shoved his sister off the cliff after jack, but what could he do about it now?**

The idiots tripped and shattered the glass coffin.

"Holy shit." Lance's eyes widened as the mermaid's tail grew into a pair of legs and she curled into a ball to cover herself. "Wait until my sister hears this!" Philip hurried forward and wrapped his white shirt around her.

"We must not stop," The Quartermaster called to Blackbeard.

The Captain moved forward. "You will walk." He told her.

"I don't think she knows how," Lance took his own step forward. "She has been in the water since she can remember. It'll be like a baby."

"She will walk or die." The man replied.

"Like you'll kill her. You need her, don't you?" Lance crossed his arms.

Blackbeard frowned. "The comments from you and your sister are starting to annoy me," He warned. "Keep them quiet.

Philip took his friend's distraction and had used it to convince the mermaid to let him carry her. "We're in a hurry, yes?" He asked when he stood.

"Do not fall behind." Was the answer.

"Hold here 'til I say!" Angelica ordered. Lance bit his tongue to keep from saying anything as he and Georgie paused beside Philip and the mermaid. The elder Rush sat there with a smirk on his face as he watched the exchange of words.

"Such beauty." Philip sounded breathless. "Surely you're one of God's own creations, and not a descendant of those dark creatures who found no refuge on the Ark. "Such beauty…and yet deadly."

Philip turned to move away but she caught him. "Deadly? No."

"You attacked me."

"No. You are different."

"Different?"

"Are you not? You protect." She glanced at Lance for a moment before back to Philip. "Both of you do."

Philip stuttered for a moment. "Did you…You pushed me down out of the way." He finally realized. She nodded.

"You see the Fountain?" Angelica then called to her father.

"No, but we are close." Blackbeard waved his hat. "Bring the creature. Cover its head."

"I believe that the term is 'woman'," Lance said in a sing-song voice.

"And she has a name!" Philip growled.

Everyone looked at Philip in shock. Blackbeard held his hands up. "Pray tell."

Philip exchanged a look with the mermaid. "She is Syrena."

"Not too bad," Lance grinned as he stood up. "That was my mother's name!"

"Really?" Georgie asked. "Mine too!"

They found the pools that Jack had been talking about later that night, multiple skeletons of other mermaids left behind. Lance winced, wondering just how Syrena was going to feel.

"Careful, these pools run deep." Blackbeard growled. "If she escapes, all is lost. Quartermaster."

Lance turned his head as Blackbeard continued with Syrena to get her to cry, wondering how Rena and Jack were doing right about now.

"Dude," Lance frowned. "You don't hit a woman, man." He glared at the other crew as they began to shout out actions to take and they fell silent.

"Where's your voice in this?" Philip demanded Angelica.

"Maybe she'll have a change of heart when the sun rises." His daughter commented.

"Oh, aye, she will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun." The captain replied. "Perhaps we should build a fire."

"No." Philip shook his head.

"Do not contest me, cleric," Blackbeard pushed him aside.

"You will not torture her." Philip growled.

"We need only one tear." Angelica tried to tell him.

"And just what will you do when you get that?" Georgie asked, but Lance hushed him, gripping his fists.

"I will tear every scale from her body one by one if I see fit." Blackbeard replied. "If that displeases you, go pray."

"I was wrong." Philip began. "Not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot."

"Behold, gentlemen, a man formerly of faith." Blackbeard waved his hand.

"That vile creature, as you call her, is worth a hundred of you." Philip hissed in his face.

Blackbeard smirked. "Oh, you care for her?" it then struck him. "You fancy her. And do not deny what is clear to my eyes. Question is," He turned to Syrena and grabbed her hair. "Does she fancy you?" He pulled a pleased face. "By God, she does. We are in luck! Bring forth a tear…" He held his hand out for a knife and Quartermaster grabbed Philip. "Or witness the death of this poor soul."

Lance went to move forward but a few men from the crew jumped on him to hold him back.

"Syrena," Philip struggled for breath. "If you could manage a tear, I would be grateful.

"Sadness, yes," Blackbeard sighed. "But no sorrow…yet." He went to stab the man but his daughter caught him.

"Not by your hand, Father!"

"Time and tide wait for none. Quartermaster." The zombie took the knife and Lance turned his head with a foul look. Syrena's pained cry followed.

"Ooh, aye, mermaids are tough." Blackbeard then sighed. "The lot of them. Tie her up like the others. And get rid of this." He kicked Philip.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Ten**

**The (Sexy) Spaniard**

"**What's your play, Jack? Throwing in with Barbossa?"**

Gibbs, Leon, and Jack were walking together, a bit away from the others. Jena had taken Rena to Nissa and Norrington and the four of them were walking towards the front of the group with Barbossa.

"There is a girl," Jack answered nervously with a glance at the two men beside him.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "A girl? As in, a girl NOT my sister?"

"Shh!" Jack gave Rena a glance. "Not so loud." He shook his head. "It's hard to explain. I may have caused said girl some manner of harm many moons ago."

"Out with it." Gibbs told him.

"Gibbs, this is the woman from Seville."

Leon looked confused as they paused for a moment while Gibbs replied-"Ah, you pretended to lover her, then you left her and broke her heart."

"Worse. I may have had, briefly, mind you…stirrings."

"Stirrings?" Leon demanded with a firm voice. "You mean like, feelings?

"No, no, no," Jack waved his hands, trying to keep his voice down. "Not quite all the way to feelings. More like…" He then sighed. "All right, feelings, damn you."

"And you left her still. Ooh, that's low." Gibbs shook his head.

Leon cleared his throat. "So, how does my sister fit into all of this?"

Jack gave him a look. "She, uh, she doesn't know."

"And?"

"Well,-"

"Look, Jack," Leon cut the other man off. "This one has nothing to do with me. I'm here with Barbossa and Jena. You are Lance's problem. But if you even think about doing what I think you are, I'll be dragged into all of this, and I'm sure that Jena will be too. Just make the right decision, got it?" Leon turned to move away but then turned back to Jack. "This girl…she wouldn't happen to be Blackbeard's daughter, would she? His first mate?"

Jack pulled a surprised look. "How did you know?"

Leon smirked. "Oh, good. Then it looks like I won't have anything to worry about." He walked away.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack hurried after him and Gibbs followed.

"That woman was there when Blackbeard attacked us. She was the one that dragged Jena out of her hiding spot. There's not a lot that a pregnant woman can do when being attacked with guns and swords. Whether or not you like it, Jack, you're little girlfriend is going to die, right along with her father."

"WHAT?" Jack cried.

"Shh!" Barbossa and his little group all said, glaring at Jack before they turned back to the Spanish camp.

"Stealth over force." Jack suggested. "I'll take it from her on account of your condition." Barbossa gave him a look. "You don't have termites, do you?" Jean whacked him in the back of the head as Barbossa gave him a look as he rubbed it,

"I appreciate your concern, Jack, but I'll be keeping you company all the same." He turned to Norrington. "Hold here, you two. Wait for my signal." He then took off down the way.

"Well, there's no way that I'm staying here." Rena took off after Barbossa.

"Give that Spaniard a kiss for me, Jena." Nissa called to her friend.

"Will do," Jena giggled as she and Leon followed their sister. Jack was still for a moment before moving himself.

The water was freezing as they swam across it and Rena frowned as the clothes clung to herself when they got out of it.

"You three stay here for a sec," Jack told the Rush siblings before he and Barbossa ran off.

They stared after the men before Rena turned to her sister. "So…I think you'll want revenge, too, right? Are you and Barbossa both going to kill Blackbeard?"

Jena shook her head. "I shall let Hector have his fun. Besides, the one I want…is his daughter."

"Angelica?" Rena asked her. "She was a part of it?"

"Of course she was," Jean gripped her fists. "And I will get my own revenge before this is all over."

Leon decided to take the conversation down a different course and they just stood there, talking for a little bit longer before the two captains decided to rejoin them.

"You got them?" Rena asked them.

"Yep! Now let's go." Jack smiled.

They didn't get very far before a whole bunch of the Spanish had guns pointing at them.

Jena and Rena both lifted up their hands. "Parley?" They said sweetly.

_**~Well hey there little boy**_

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Step right up**_

_**I'm a reasonable guy~**_

"**How's that escape route working**?" Jack asked. He, Leon, and Barbossa were tied to a couple of trees on the edge of the Spanish camp. Rena and Jena were…somewhere within the camp.

"Here's your chance to improvise." Barbossa retorted.

"I'm attempting it."

"Oh, both of you just shut up!" Leon told the men beside him.

Barbossa reached down and unscrewed his wooden leg. "I might be able to get my hands loose," Jack noticed the movement. "Oh, you got a knife. That's very good."

"Barbossa pulled the cork out with his mouth. "Better." He took a brink.

Jack looked amazed. "I want one of those." Barbossa handed it to Leon before handing it to Jack. "Here's to revenge. Sweet and clear." Jack took a drink. "What…uh…what happened, that day?"

Barbossa and Leon shared a look. Leon closed his eyes and Barbossa sighed. "We were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack. No provocation nor warning nor offer of parley. We were peppered with cannon fire. I told Jena to hide. What could an eight month pregnant woman do under attack? I tried to keep her safe." Barbossa could hear everything and see it all as he told the tale. "And then the sea beneath the _Pearl _began to roil. The Pearl was pitching and yawing violently. Every plank, every rail, every spar, all at once, began to creak. The rigging had come to life. Our own ship turned against us…tangling the crew, wrapping around 'em like snakes. And wrapping around me leg." He took a breath. "The moment I saw Blackbeard shove his sword through Jena's stomach, I…" He shook his head. "My arms were free and me sword was to hand. I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my fate, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my family's fate, not Blackbeard! So I did what needed done." He took another drink. "I survived. Survived, and took them with me." Jack knew he was talking about Jena and Leon.

"What were you doing?" Jack looked at Leon.

The other man glanced up. "I was fighting the first mate, but I should have kept an eye on my sister. When I saw her stabbed, picked her up and followed Barbossa over the side of the ship." Was the answer.

Jack was silent for a moment. "So…you're not after the Fountain."

"I care not for King George or tavern yarns that give hope for a healed limb. But I'd give my left arm for a chance at Blackbeard."

"Not your right?" Jack grinned.

"I need me good arm to drive my poisoned blade through his heart."

It was then that Leon noticed that Jack had freed his hands from the rope. "I'll see you get the chance, mate."

The Rush brother stared at him as he pushed himself up the tree before looking at Barbossa. "That man is a monster."

_**~Don't be frightened**_

_**By the look in my eye**_

_**I'm just your average evil meteor**_

_**From out of the sky~**_

"**What are two senoritas such as yourselves doing out here?"**

Rena and Jena had been dragged into the camp instead of tied up top the trees like the three men they were with. They weren't sure why, but they had a good idea that it was because they thought they were kidnapped or something along those lines.

Rena had to admit that her sister was right. The Spaniard was quite a catch. She normally didn't look at other guys except Jack, but this one was just something else. (And cleaner, too, rofl)

"Oh, you know, just taking a stroll at night and then your men come out and grab us," Rena began with a look at her sister. They both smiled. "Is that any way to treat women?"

"Forgive me, senoritas," The man was swearing a small smirk on his face as he closed his eyes for a moment. "But you must understand my surprise to find two such as yourselves to be out in the wild like this in the middle of the night, claiming to be alone. Especially on land that has no city or village for you to live in."

The Rush sisters exchanged looks. "I'm afraid that we've been caught, Jena."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Rena."

They glanced back to the Spaniard. "What are you going to do with us?" They both asked.

The man glanced between the two of them for a moment. "Are the two of you here for the Fountain of Youth as well?"

"Pah," Rena waved her hand. "Sorry, we're not like you men. We want nothing to do with that things that's got everyone all up in a roll."

"Immortal life does not appeal to us," Jena straightened her sister's words. "We're here for something else."

"Or should we say, SOMEONE else." They both growled.

The Spaniard continued to look at them in silence for a moment before smiling. "As long as that's the truth then I see in no problem in the two of you being here."

"So, does that mean we're free to go?" Rena asked him.

The Spaniard shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Letting two senoritas such as yourselves to roam free in a dangerous place such as this is not a very good idea."

Rena and Jena exchanged a look. "I see what's going on here."

"You just don't want us to leave."

The man looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"You just like us being here, don't you?"

"After all, we're both very cute."

"And a lot more fun than all the other men here, I'm sure."

"A LOT funner behind the tent flaps, too."

"Uhh…please, that's not what I-"

"We understand. It would break your hold on your men, right?"

"Well, we won't tell if you won't."

"After all, we're…"

"Senoritas, please," The Spaniard stood up, a dark blush on his cheeks. "Please, don't get me wrong, both of you are very beautiful but, this is hardly the time to be thinking about something like this!"

"What," Jena turned her head and placed a hand over her mouth. "Are we not…good enough for someone of your standards? Are we just vulgar women in your eyes as well?"

"No, no, senorita," the man struggled for the right words as Rena bowed her head and placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "That's not it at all. Both of you are very lovely, might look even lovelier in a dress, but this is hardly the time to be talking about…romantic situations. Perhaps, after all of this is over and I'm taking the two of you back to Spain…"

The man's next words were cut off by gunfire. The sisters glanced at eachother. "I guess that means our men are free." Rena sighed as they both turned their heads with a smile. "I suppose that means we can go now, right?"

The Spaniard looked dazed for a moment before a small smirk spread across his face. "A diversion to keep me from questioning the others, hhm? Not bad, senoritas, not bad at all." He turned to leave but faced them again. "Perhaps, next time, I can catch you both at a better time."

Rena and Jena looked at eachother with a slight blush as the Sexy Spaniard walked away.

"Oh dear." Jena placed a hand over her forehead.

"It seems that he's not only gorgeous, but likeable as well."

"I believe that we're going to have a problem with him in the future."

"Yes…especially if Jack and Hector are there."

"And the men won't be the problem." They both said before turning to leave the camp that was falling apart.

Of course, it was easy to find Jack. All they had to do was follow the men with the guns.

"Now how in the hell did you do that?" Jena asked as Jack gave his little bow to the men that he had tied around a tree.

"Practice, Love, and a lot of it."  
>Jena frowned. "I hope that doesn't mean that he ties you up in places, Rena."<p>

"Of course not," Her sister replied as she continued to move towards Barbossa and the others. "He hasn't even touched me yet."  
>"Ah, hasn't gone past first base yet, eh?" Jena giggled. "Poor Jack."<p>

It didn't take long to find the large group of men waiting on them "I'm sorry about the chalices, Jack, but I've an appointment to keep." Barbossa told the man. "I'll not be going back."

"Don't worry," Rena grinned.

"That's what we're here for." Jena smiled. The sisters pulled the chalices out of nowhere.

Jack grinned at his friend. "Shall we have a drink?"

Barbossa smirked. "We'll drink at the Fountain."

_**~Well I'm just shy**_

_**And scared of this place**_

_**Just a fish outta water**_

_**From Outer Space~**_

**After making the plans with Barbossa, Jack, Rena, and Gibbs went off to find Blackbeard and the others again. **Rena was in a good mood until they actually reached them and Jack whipped out his sword.

"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Angelica grinned at Jack.

Rena's reply to that question came as a foot to her stomach and shoving her backwards before Jack could answer. "What's up, saddlebags?" She asked the other woman with a hard face as she stood before the small group. Lance immediately picked his sister up and Georgie jumped on her. She noticed the look on Philip's face and the fact that his hands were now tied, as well as the person that was missing. "What happened to the mermaid?"

"I'll tell you later," Lance answered.

"Yeah, I've got something to tell you, too." She glared at Blackbeard and his daughter.

"You brought the chalices, Sparrow?" Blackbeard demanded.

"Aye." He turned. "Oi."

They all watched as Gibbs came out with a large pig, the chalices tied to a rope. Angelica made a comment about 'bringing a fried' that earned her another glare from the Rush woman.

"And the one-legged man, he is near. Aye?" Blackbeard asked.

"Oh yeah," Rena answered him with a foul tone. "As is his wife, you-" She went off in a different language. Lance looked at her with a surprised look before glancing back at Blackbeard for a moment.

"Now, before I go just handing them over, I do have one or two conditions." Jack began.

"Name them."

"Firstly, I'll be having me compass back. No, no, that's secondly. Firstly, upon your word, you will bring no harm to the girl."

"I'll make no vows to the likes of you, Sparrow." Blackbeard growled. "Besides, what makes you think that I would harm me own daughter."

"I wasn't talking about your daughter," Jack rolled his eyes. "I was talking about Rena." ~Trust me, it's not you that your daughter has to worry about attacking her~ Jack sighed. "Just give me my compass back." Angelica pulled a face. "Please? I do deserve it. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to catch that filthy pig? Not the big one, the four-legged one."

"Jack!" Rena scowled the man beside her. "Sorry Gibbs. And that big is not filthy! I think it's adorable. I say we get one! We'll name it…Wilbur!" Everyone looked at Rena like she was crazy. "What?"

Angelica tossed the compass back to Jack. "Thank you. And thirdly, Mr. Beard, there are times, not very often, when I do reflect upon my heinous misdeeds. Chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated Mr. Gibbs, my loyal first mate."

"Aye!" Gibbs replied. "Now that you bring it up-"

"Left him to rot in jail, I did," Rena laughed as Jack cut him off. "Didn't care. Still don't. but, point being, you must let him go free."

"Is that it?" Blackbeard asked him.

"I think so." Jack pulled a face. "Quick, or the pig runs, and good luck getting those chalices."

"Jack," Gibbs began. "If it's all the same to you, I'd be just as-"

"Done." Blackbeard agreed.

"Release the swine." Jack told his friend. Gibbs grabbed the chalices and let the pig run off.

"Perhaps, if you don't mind," Gibbs handed the chalices to Blackbeard as he walked away. "I could tag along with you folk for a…"

As they all passed him, Jack tossed Gibbs his compass. "This will lead you to freedom, mate."

"Be safe now, Mr. Gibbs." Rena grinned as they all followed the others. "Hope to see you soon."

**We're actually almost done guys. Either two to three chapters left. I hope that you've been enjoying it so far!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Fountain of Youth**

"**I could have swore it was somewhere right around here." **Jack sighed, looking through the bush again.

"How much farther is this place?" Angelica asked the man in front of her for the umpteenth time.

"Dear Lord, just shut up you whining brat!" Rena was finally losing her control.

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. She calmed back down. He had taken everything that Jack and his sister had told him about what Blackbeard and his daughter had done to their family; Barbossa now being included. He hadn't said a thing about, not saying anything for the last few hours, actually. Rena didn't want to talk about so she just stayed silent, but she was just losing her patience. She wanted to run a sword through Angelica here and now but she had promised her sister that she wouldn't. Jena was the one that wanted to take care of her, and so she was going to let her do so.

So they continued on for a bit longer and when they came to another stop, Rena watched Jack play with the drop of water in his hands before grinning. They shared a look before gazing at the cave beneath them.

Lighting a few torches, Jack continued to lead the others all into the cave. Georgie was gripping onto Rena as they traveled down and Lance had a firm grip on Philip. Lance had told Jack and Rena what had happened while they were gone as well and neither of them were too happy on the events that took place here, either. Jack had to convince Rena to not make an action before the trio they were waiting on to show up.

The water was freezing as they walked through it and one of the men picked at the ceiling, resulting in a spike falling down onto the man behind him. Everyone froze for a moment.

"We must not stop." Another man said. Rena grumbled something that only her brother could hear. Lance gave a sharp laugh before she elbowed him in the side to keep him silent as they all continued to move. She was about to stop going any further when they finally reached the damn wall.

"Aha!" Jack grinned as he turned to face the rest of them again. "Dead end."

Blackbeard stepped forward with a look of fury. "Dead. End."

"Dead end." Jack repeated himself as Lance and Rena shared a glance behind Jack.

"Jack," Angelica sounded pissed. "I'm starting to think you don't know where you're going."

"It is not the destination so much as the journey, they say." Jack replied.

"Where have I heard that?" Lance asked himself, cupping his chin as Jack asked from the chalices.

"I'm not too sure but I'm sure that it wasn't Jack. Too mice of a saying."

"Hey," Jack growled at them as he was handed the chalices. He held them above his head before looking at Blackbeard. "Stand back." He told him.

Everyone but Rena moved back. Jack didn't seem to mind her standing beside him and cleared his throat. He held a serious look that couldn't help but make Rena giggle (I'm serious. Watch the movie and pause it right where he's about the bang the cups together and you'll see what I'm talking about, XD) as he banged the chalices together. The tone echoed through the cave as they all gazed around, waiting for something to happen.

And nothing did. Lance fell to his knees, laughing at the man beside his sister. He said something in Spanish that no one understood but Rena was pretty sure that he was making fun of Jack, or Blackbeard, or maybe both of them.

Jack hit them together and second and third time before Rena placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don' think that's working, Jack."

"Jack," Angelica took a few steps forward. "Have you ever, in fact, seen with your own eyes…the Fountain of Youth?"

"I'm sorry," Jack shook his head. "Could you repeat the question, please?"

"Quartermaster." Blackbeard hissed to the zombie behind him.

"Wait!" Jack pulled the guns up to his face as Lance jumped back up, knocking the gun out of the way. "Wait!" Jack cried again as the Quartermaster turned and glared at the elder Rush. Lance smirked. Blackbeard pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Jack as he looked at the chalices again.

"What good is that going to do for you?" Rena placed herself in front of Jack.

"I won't have a problem shooting you." The Captain's eyes narrowed. "Not this time." He pulled a darker face as all she did was smirk at him a bit more, her hands on her hips. Lance got ready to move as Blackbeard's finger began to itch but before the gun could fire-

"Aqua…de Vida." Jack whispered.

It took a few seconds but the sound of water caught all their attention and the moved out of the way to see water, somehow, rolling towards them. It didn't touch any of them as it reached the wall and climbed up it, coming to stop as a puddle in the ceiling. Fog began to pour off of it.

"That's the Fountain?" Angelica asked.

At that moment a bird flew into the water (from God knows where, I mean, come on. What in the hell is a bird doing this far in a cave?) and disappeared.

"Well, look at that," Rena glared at Angelica. "And here I thought that you couldn't say anything else that made you sound dumber. It looks like I was wrong."

Angelica took a step towards the other woman with a glare. "I am getting tired of you."

"Oh, look, I ditto that!" Rena growled, placing a hand on her hip. "What are you going to do about it? Cry to Daddy?"

"Listen here, you-"

"Master Scrum," Jack cut Angelica off. "Do you mind?" He motion for the man to kneel down before he stepped up onto his shoulders.

Everyone watched as Jack pulled out his sword and began to poke at the water as Scrum held him. It was a few seconds later that he was sucked up and disappeared in the water.

"Jack!" Rena moved before any of them, jumping on Scrum's back and jumping up after him.

"Rena!" Lance repeated the gesture.

"Oh wow…" Rena whispered as she opened her eyes and glanced around the area. The way it looked, with all the rocks and the water and the vines, but her sight was caught by the stone circle in the middle of there on the small island.

"That's it?" Lance's voice made her and Jack turn to see the disbelieving look on his face. "That's the Fountain of Youth? This is what everyone's been fighting over? God there's, like, nothing here! All it is is a dribble! It's not something that we can swim in or…or anything else?"

"I do have to admit that this is not what I had been expecting," Jack shook his head as they all moved forward.

"Well, I think it's-"

"So beautiful." Angelica grinned as they looked around. They all began to move forward after thee trio, Georgie holding tightly to Lance's shirt after catching up to him again.

The peace in this area…it was wonderful but Rena felt like everyone here was now defiling it. They should leave and just leave this place where it was; in secret.

"Sparrow! I'll be the first to taste those waters," Blackbeard called forward. Jack pulled his hand back from the fountain. Rena had half the mind to reach out with her own hand and take a drink when-

"Father!" Angelica cried out.

Blackbeard froze for a moment. "The one-legged man."

"You brought him here?" Angelica growled at Sparrow.

"No," Rena took a step forward with a grin. "I did. Well, technically I brought my brother and sister here. Barbossa just followed them."

"Edward Teach!" Barbossa's voice rang through the cave. They all turned as the English took steps forward after them all. Lance and Leon immediately hurried to eachother and began to hold their own conversation of greetings after a few years of being apart as they ignored everything else around them. Rena took notice of the familiar man and woman that stood behind her sister; Norrington and Nessa. "For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted me by his Majesty the King…and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction…I hereby place you in the custody of the court, and declare you to be my prisoner."

Rena smiled, watching her sister as Jena gladly stood beside her husband as they all walked forward, her glaring traveling between Blackbeard and his daughter.

"My trick's out, is that it?" Blackbeard asked.

"Such crimes to include, but are not limited to, piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg and my future child!" Barbossa whipped his sword out.

"You…dare face this sword?" Blackbeard asked as he pulled his own out.

"You're nowhere near your ship, you crummy bastard," Jena growled as she reached for her own.

"Aye." Blackbeard nodded. "That be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape. But I'll have one last fight, by God. Kill 'em all!"

Everyone went to run forward but Jack pulled a halt to that with a shout. "Hang on a minute. I just…I just need to understand something." He took a few steps forward. "Right, so you will against them and they will fight against you. All on account of him," He pointed at Barbossa. "Wanting to kill him?" He then pointed at Blackbeard. "Where is the sense?" Scrum nodded, getting what Jack was saying. "Exactly. I say, let them fight each other while we lay back, watch, have a drink, place some wagers! Eh?"

"Hmm." Scrum grinned and sheathes his sword as Rena gave a laugh. "Aye."

Things were silent for a second and then Barbossa and Blackbeard screamed out –

"Kill 'em!"

"No quarter!"

Guns went off and swords began to clash. The only three that weren't fighting were Lance, Leon, and Georgie.

Rena was though, beating the crap out of Blackbeard's crew as the English knew not to lay a hand on her; especially since Norrington and Nessa had made their way to her and the other woman encased her in a hug.

"It's been so long, Rena!"

"Indeed," The woman gave the man a hug too. "It's good to see you again! You too, 'Borrington'."

James laughed at that name of her's, realizing how much he had missed that. "It's good to see you as well, Rena. How has Jack been treating you and your brother?"

"Jack is Jack," Rena answered him.

"True, and I'm sure that he'll never change." Nessa grinned as she kicked a man off of her sword.

The Rush gave a laugh as the three of them stood there together for a bit longer before they went off in their own little directions. Something bumped into her from behind and she whipped around to stab it when-

"Philip!" Rena caught the Priest as he tumbled to the ground, holding him. His blood was pouring everywhere from a wound in his stomach. "Stop moving! I can-"

"I…I need to get back to her. I need…I need her. I need Syrena. Before it's too…too late."

Rena looked at him for a moment, tears brimming her eyes. "All right. Go. Be careful. You might…" she halted as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and took off towards the exit.

"Scrum, the chalices!" Angelica called out. The man threw the bag at her but they were caught midway by a hand in the air. Angelica watched as Jena stared at the bag for a moment before tying it around her belt. Angelica's face paled.

"Well, look at this." Jena's voice was cold as she ran a finger over her blade. "I remember a setting very, very close to this except it was on a ship." Her eyes were hard as she glared at the other woman. "And this time…the ending will not be the same." Angelica was silent for a moment, gripping her sword tightly in her hands. "I have been waiting for this for as just as long as my husband has." She took a step forward. "This is for Mairlynn!"

It didn't take long for Rena to realize who Mairlynn was. That must have been the name of their child. It just angered Rena more now and she was fighting with herself over trying to stay out of her sister's fight. Everything seemed to just fly around her as she watched Jena beat the hell out of Angelica.

"Rena!" Lance's voice made the three women twirl around to see what their brothers were looking at.

The Spanish had arrived.

**Just to let you guys know, this story is going to end very differently than it did in the movie. Sorry if you don't like it!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Only the two sets of Rush Twins are mine. For now ;)**

**Chapter Twelve**

**I can go like this**

"**Hello, Sexy Spaniard." **

Nessa's voice cleared the silence and the Rush sisters couldn't help but laugh.

"It looks like we have been followed, sister." Rena grinned at Jena from across the cave.

Jena grinned at her, turning from Angelica for just a moment. "Indeed. It makes me wonder if he still wants to take us back with him to Spain. It would be nice."

"It would be romantic." Nessa grinned as the three girls continued their talk. The men in the cave stared at them like they were crazy, leaving the (Sexy) Spaniard to blush like crazy before he cleared his throat.

Rena gave a small giggle. "Or maybe he's just here to start the ruffling of the tent flaps."

"Oh, nice thought, dear sister." Jena joined in on the giggling, making the Spaniard turn a darker red.

"I'm afraid that he'd have three instead of just two, though." Nessa began to giggle herself as the trio ignored what was going on around them.

Norrington, Jack, and Barbossa all shared a look in silence. What in the hell were their women talking about?

One of Barbossa's men jumped onto a large rock and held out an English Flag. "This land is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of His Majesty King George-" A gunshot went off and he gave a grunt as he fell. The Sexy Spaniard handed his gun to the man beside him and began to speak.

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery." He turned to Jena and noticed the bag on her hip. He walked towards the two sisters and gave them a smile. "It is good to see you again, Senoritas," He glanced at the bag again. "Would those happen to be the chalices?"

"Of course," Rena grinned as her sister nodded.

"May I please have them?"

"Of course." Jena repeated her sister, knowing what the Spaniard was going to do.

He looked surprised for a moment and then smiled himself as she untied them and handed the bag to him. He left the bag lying on the ground and held the chalices in his hands. He turned to face the others in the cave. "Only god can grant eternal life, not this pagan water." The (Sexy) Spaniard dropped the chalices and stomped on them before picking them back up and tossing them aside as the twins gave hoots and hollers. "Men, destroy this profane temple!"

The Spanish ran around the room and began to rip everything apart. Lance and Leon gave a little help but everyone just turned to watch as everything was destroyed as the (Sexy) Spaniard turned back to the Rush sisters. "I appreciate your help, senoritas."

"It's no trouble at all," Jena shook her head as her sister waved her hand.

The Spaniard gave a smile. "I was thinking about what we talked about last time. It is a shame that the two of you already have a marido," Jena gave a small smile as he referred to Jack and Barbossa as their husbands. Barbossa was her husbands but she didn't know if her sister and Jack had tied the knot yet. "But, perhaps, the next time you are in Spain…" the sisters blushed and gave eachother a look as the Spaniard smiled widely.

It was then that his smile fell to an look of anger and he whipped out his sword, jumping past the women and blocking an attack. The sisters turned to see that Blackbeard was behind them.

"You are a fool." The (Sexy) Spaniard told Blackbeard as he quickly moved the two women behind him. "You seek in this place what only faith can provide."

"Faith?" Blackbeard asked him. "In faith, there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind."

Jena couldn't help but let a smile slither onto her lips as she saw Barbossa rise into her view behind the other captain. Blackbeard raised his sword to attack the Spaniard but Barbossa slashed his hand, knocking his grip before shoving his poisoned blade through his chest when he turned to look at him.

"For Mairlynn. And the _Pearl._" Barbossa told him.

"What have you done?" Angelica cried out before running towards her father.

Jack tried to warn the woman that the blade was poisoned but she pulled it out anyway and ended up cutting herself with it.

"I'm not such the fool to take on Blackbeard without a little venomous advantage." Barbossa grinned.

Angelica looked at her hand and then to Jack. She called out his name. He pulled a face but didn't move as Lance and Leon moved up beside him and just stared down at her. She pulled a frightened face as Rena moved forward as well, Jena right behind her as the Spanish continued to destroy everything around them.

"I had been waiting for this for a long time," Jena told the woman again. "And I don't think that I'm even going to let you fight back." She sheathed her sword for a moment as they all watched; the Spaniard as well. "You didn't let me. You found me. You knew that I was with child, and still you beat me. You kicked me. You hit me. That blow to my stomach that you had given me…I believed that that is truly what took my child away from me. How could you do something like that? You're not a pirate; you're a monster. Both you and your father." She pulled her foot back and kicked Angelica in the face. They all watched as she continued to beat the other woman. Nessa and Norrington watched for a moment as well. None of them said anything until Jena pulled her blade out again, finally halting in her words. She went to thrust the blade into her before she stopped, her hands shaking.

"I…I can't do it," she shook her head. "I can't kill her."

Barbossa went to her and took the blade from her, hushing her with soft words. He gave Leon a glance and the brother nodded, stepping forward himself with his pistol. He only glared at her before the shot went off, rebounding around the cave.

Jack looked at Rena. She had crossed her arms and was starring after her sister as Barbossa continued to whisper to her. Jena was nodding her head. He gave a soft smile. Barbossa may have been an asshole, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he cared for his wife.

Barbossa now held up Blackbeard's sword. "I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew, and this sword, payment for my missing limb!" He then leaned in towards Jena. "And the moment that we reach Tortuga and have that room remade for us, we'll start in the making of another family, aye?"

Jena, calm and back to normal now, giggled as he placed his other hand on her hip, seeming as how he didn't have his cane at the moment. "I don't see anything wrong with that. But only AFTER we have that room redone." She then turned to her sister. "You want to join us in Tortuga? In say, about a month or so?"

Rena titled her head to the side for a moment, smiling at her sister and brother-in-law. Jack was smiling behind her with his brothers. "Without a doubt. I'm not sure how, but I think that we'll find a way. We always do."

"Well," Leon grinned as he stepped towards Barbossa and Jena. "After getting to England in what Barbossa left you with before, I doubt that you'll have too much of a problem."

"Yeah, about that," Jack took a step forward with a frown.

Lance shook his head and turned to Georgie that had decided to join them again. "Georgie, I want you to go with my brother." Leon turned in surprise at his name.

"But…but why?" The young boy asked. "I wanna stay with you guys."

"I know you do, but where we're going I don't think will be a good idea for you. Trust me, Jena, Leon, and Barbossa are just about the same as the three of us are." Lance grinned. "Besides, you'll see us guys again soon, all right?"

Georgie pulled a frown but nodded. "All right, but you'd better be telling the truth."

"Don't worry, kid," They turned to see Nessa and Norrington joining them again as Rena and Jena exchanged their own goodbyes again; for now. "We'll make sure that you're taken care of. Barbossa might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's not bad."

Georgie gave a laugh. "All right." He repeated, more gladly this time. He turned as everyone began to leave, the Spanish as well, and gave Lance and Rena and Jack a wave. "I'll see you guys soon, right?"

"Of course." Lance raised his hand in a farewell and the trio watched as the others all left. "We should have gone with them," Lance shook his head before he turned to Jack and Rena. "Well, what now?"

_**~ The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it~<strong>_

"**The **_**Revenge **_**is mine,"** Barbossa grinned at his wife. "Ours."

It wasn't raining anymore and sunset was right down the road. The group hurried to the ship and Barbossa wasted no time in changing his clothes.

"I have to say that I like you better with the pirate clothes, Hector." Jena grinned as she walked up to the wheel. "We do need to get your hat back, though. I'm sure that we can find one just like it somewhere."

"Sir…" they turned to see Georgie run up to them at that moment, a certain hat in his hands. "We found this below decks. Leon said to bring it to you."

Jena grinned happily as Barbossa pulled it on. He pulled out the sword and raised it. The sails fell and he shoved the sword forward. The ship lurched headfirst, making everyone fall. Jena would have as well if Barbossa had not caught her with his free arm. Both of them shared a laugh as they heard Nessa and Leon both cursing from below deck.

Barbossa sheathed the sword again and began to bark out orders. "All hands! Ply to windward! Get cracking, ye blooming cockroaches!" He cackled. The men all laughed and began to move. "The Crown served me well." He ripped out a sheet of paper. "But now, by the gods of sea and sky…" He ripped the page up. "Make way for Tortuga!" He tossed it in the air as his men agreed with shouts of pleasure. He turned to Jena. "We need to get that room redone," He ran a finger down the side of her face. "As quickly as possible."

Jena stared at her husband for a moment before she pulled him closer for a kiss of victory.

_**~It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?~<strong>_

"**So,"** Lance grinned as they paused on the beach for a second. "You didn't run off after all." Gibbs was laying there on a fallen tree on the shore.

"Gibbs, you filthy, besotted shellback, you made it!" Jack grinned.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"And did you do what we had planned?" Rena asked him.

"Feast your eyes." Gibbs gestured with his hand at the glass bottle beside him. The three of them leaned down to get a good look at the _Black Pearl _in the bottle. "The compass led me straight and true."

"What of Blackbeard's men guarding the ship?" Jack asked.

"I employed the selfsame maneuver we perfected in New Guinea."

"Oh." Jack grinned.

"Is that the one where you dressed like a belly dancer and then knocked them over the noggin?" Lance asked him.

Rena gave her brother a look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Seemed a shame to leave an entire fleet behind." Gibbs grinned as he lifted a huge bag up. The rattle of bottles could be heard. Lance and Rena instantly knew that they were.

"Shame indeed." Jack agreed. He grabbed the bottle and took a closer look for a moment before he pulled back with a displeased look. "I hate that monkey."

Rena gently grabbed the bottle with a smile. "We need to get him out of here and give it back to Jena and Barbossa." She announced. "Lil' Jack must be so lonely in there by himself."

"Trust me," Jack growled as they moved further down the beach. "The moment we get the ship out of here we will gladly give that monkey to your sister." The Rush siblings laughed at him.

"So, the _Pearl…_" Gibbs began. "Any idea how to get her out?"

Jack thought for a moment. "We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats. One of us must learn to play the trumpet whilst the other one goes like this…" He pulled a funny face and wiggled his fingers. Rena and Lance laughed.

"I know a man with a goat." Gibbs grinned.

"Good." Jack grinned as well. "I can go like this." He pulled the face and movement again."

Rena smiled. "Well, I'm sure we can buy an hourglass and a crossbow somewhere in Tortuga and Lance here can play the trumpet." (My brother really actually does play the trumpet, lol)

"You play the trumpet?" Jack and Gibbs both looked at Lance in shock.

"Yeah?" The large man crossed his arms. "And? Leon plays the trombone. Is there something wrong with that?"

Jack grinned. "Nope. It just all works out. It seems like that little visit to Port Royal was a very, very good idea." Rena smiled as she folded her arms behind her head.

"Jack, I have to ask…" Gibbs began again as they continued to walk down the beach towards sunset. "You had the chalices, the water, the tear…you could have lived maybe forever."

"The Fountain does test you, Gibbs." Jack replied. "But better to not know which moment maybe be your last. Every morsel of your entire being alive in the infinite mystery of it all. And who's to say I won't live forever, eh?" He waved a hand before him. "Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth." Gibbs laughed. "I have no say in it, Gibbs. It's a pirate's life for me. Savvy?" He grinned.

"For us, don't you mean?" Rena moved forward and grabbed Jack's hand.

The pirate looked at her with a large smile. "Yes." Tossing the _Pearl _to Lance, Jack twirled Rena around and dipped her down before kissing her. Lance rolled his eyes and shoved Gibbs forward, the two of them leaving their companions behind for the moment. Jack continued to smile as he pulled off one of his rings and shoved it on Rena's left hand. She looked like she was about to cry. "For us."

**Please Review!**


	13. End for now

Another one bites the dust!

Nice! I didn't enjoy writing it as much as I did the other movies, the second and third being my faves, but I still enjoyed writing it! I'm really glad that you guys read it too! If there's ever a fifth one, the Rush siblings will be returning without a doubt!

Speaking of which, here's what's coming up.

**Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children: **Holy Crap it's finally here! It took forever! I can't wait to start it but you're gonna have to wait until the Finals are over. It's another two weeks but don't worry, it'll be here faster than you know it.

**The Mummy Returns **(Yes! I'm gonna enjoy this one too! And the ending is going to be a big surprise for all of them! And don't worry, the Scorpion King is on the list as well guys ;))

**Mortal Kombat: **(I actually haven't seen this movie since I was a child and it came on one night and I was just like – Whoa! How did I miss this! XD. Yes, these are based off the two movies(the 2nd one will be done too) so be ready for some Karate and whatnot!)

**Silent Hill **(Now, this is going to be more of a comedy/horror thing. There's no romance involved in this one. Again just comedy and it's gonna be awesome! Lol

**Mortal Kombat 2** This one is going to be a little bit different from the actually story of the film. I HATED the fact that Johnny cage died like he did so that's definitely going to change ;)

**Scorpion King** This film will be another one that I'm going to enjoy writing so much. Just thinking about what I'm going to do with Dwayne Johnson just sends shivers down my spine ;)

**Alien Vs. Predator: **Finally! Some damn Xenomorph action! I love those guys! Everyone sees them as the badguys but they're trust trying to survive, man! That's like, hating Lions, Tigers, and Bears(oh my, XD)

**Lord of the Rings: **Yes, finally the Triloigy of Legend has joined us! About freakin' time, right guys? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this one. This is the story that got me started writing in the first place! ;)

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: **If you guys have never seen this movie, I'm telling you to do so right now. This is awesome, Sean Connery is amazing, and I just LOVE it! Can't wait!

**Jurassic Park: **I've loved this movie since I was a child and I just had to do it! Awesomeness is in the future!

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Jurassic Park Series, the rest of the Alien Series, and the Lord of the Rings series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!

**XOXO,**

**HiddenXEmotion**


End file.
